Paper Phantom: The Thousand Year Ghost
by Tommy Koopa
Summary: Danny and Vlad get stuck in Tucker's videogame, Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door. Now they must work together to get out. On thier adventure they will meet many people, some of them friend, some of them foe. Please read and review.
1. Prolouge

-1Mario and all related people and places are copyright Nintendo. Danny Phantom and all related people and places are copyright Butch Hartman.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue: A Ghostly Rouge's Welcome

Danny Fenton and Sam Manson were watching Tucker Foley play Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door.

"This is my twenty-seventh game file," said Tucker.

"You'll never believe how interesting that is," said Sam, sarcastically.

The screen showed a house with the word 'MARIO' on it as a winged turtle delivered the mail and a mustachioed man in blue overalls and a green shirt and hat got the mail. The man brought the mail in and said, "Mario, you got a letter from Princess Peach!" A shorter mustachioed man in blue overalls and a red shirt and hat came into the room. "Here, let me just read this to you," said the green man. The scene changed to a town skyline with a transparent letter over it. The letter read: _Hello there, Mario! I am now on holiday, traveling in the Mushroom Kingdom. In my travels, I came into possession of a mystical map…a treasure map, actually. I thought you could help me hunt for it! You will, of course, won't you? I'll meet you at Rougeport. (That means you MUST come!) - Peach _The scene went back to the house. "Wow, there is a weathered, old map in here," said greenie. A close-up of the map was shown.The scene then changed to show a boat crossing a sea, stopping in the middle of the screen as the words 'Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door' appeared over it.

Back in Tucker's room a voice said, "Well, Daniel, here you are playing videogames. I thought you were more prepared. Oh yes, I forgot, you're only fourteen." This voice belonged to Vlad Plasmius, Danny's arch-enemy.

"I'm going ghost!" shouted Danny as he turned into Danny Phantom.

"Now, Daniel, it wouldn't be appropriate to fight in here, would it," said Vlad as he grabbed Danny, turned both of them intangible, and headed toward the TV, expecting to go through it. The result, however, was quite different.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny and Vlad appeared, not outside Tucker's house, but at the dock of a roguish looking town.

"Rougeport," said Danny.

"You've been here before?" asked Vlad.

"No, but I remember the name from Tucker's game," explained Danny.

"Ah, then you must know how to get out," said Vlad.

"Uh, no," said Danny. He looked around seeing walking bombs and mushroom people. "But maybe someone around here does," he suggested.

They floated over to a blue bomb with a yellow and blue, striped bandana. "Hey, do you know-" started Danny.

"G-g-g-g-ghosts!" screamed the bomb as it ran off.

"Daniel, obviously, we won't keep up a conversation in our ghost forms," said Vlad as he turned into Vlad Masters.

"You're right," said Danny as he turned into Danny Fenton.

"Oh no, this is not good," said a voice. Danny and Vlad turned around to see a blond, curly haired fairy wearing a white shirt, a red skirt, and a red three-cornered hat.

"Excuse me, what's not good?" asked Danny.

"A lot, but mostly you two being here." said the fairy, "My name's Wanda by the way. Oh man, this is not good."

"Can you explain what's happening?" asked Vlad.

"Oh yes." said Wanda, "Welcome to Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. You two came here by an accident. The star spirits said that you both have ghost powers and came here by inserting yourselves into the game."

"I'm sorry," said Danny, "it was an accident."

"Oh, what's done is done," said Wanda, "I must explain to you that the only way out is to beat the game. I will be your guardian angle, so to speak. If anything goes horribly wrong, I'll help. Oh man, you two have no knowledge of this world. I'm currently inserting what you guys need to know into your brains. (Eww.)"

"I got it, I know everything from Anti Guy to Zap Tap," said Danny.

"That Bowser sounds like an agreeable chap. I would like to meet him," said Vlad.

"Oh no, please, don't do that!" said Wanda. "You two have to work together if you both want to get out."

Vlad sighed, "Well Daniel, as much as I hate it, to get out we must agree to a truce." He held out his hand.

"Agreed," said Danny as he shook Vlad's hand.

"Well, Mario's boat will be here soon. Work with Mario," said Wanda.

Danny saw a boat coming up. "Well, I guess, that's his boat," he said.

The boat stopped and a mustachioed man with blue overalls, a red shirt and hat with an 'M' on it, and brown hair came out.

"You wouldn't happen to be Mario would you?" asked Vlad.

"Oh yeah," said Mario.

"Well, could we help you in your journey?" asked Danny.

Mario thought about this a little before shaking his head.

Danny and Vlad went into their ghost forms. "How about now?" asked Vlad.

"Whoa!" screamed Mario.

"Calm down," said Danny, "we're here to help." He fired a ghost beam into the water, causing it to evaporate.

Mario was shocked for a while before realizing he needed all the help he could get. He then nodded his head.

They then walked toward the northern part of the dock, where the stairs to town were.

The group then heard a scream. They saw a small, pink mushroom in archeologist clothes and a blond ponytail walking backwards, away from a big guy in purple pants, a black shirt with an 'X' on it, a red cape, goggles, and a purple, Viking-like helmet. With him were two smaller guys in uniforms that had a red shirt with an 'X' on it, goggles, and a white hat that covered their entire faces.

"Leave me alone, I'll scream!" said the goomba girl.

"Just tell us what we want and we'll let you go," said the big guy.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" shouted the goomba girl.

"Don't play dumb, no matter how hard that is to do. We know you've been asking about the crystal stars. I guess we'll just have to bring you to our fort," said the big guy.

Mario, Danny, and Vlad tried to sneak by, but the goomba girl noticed them, hid behind them, and said, "Ha! Like I'd ever go anywhere with you creeps!"

"What, are you her body guards?" asked the big guy to Mario, Danny, and Vlad. They all looked around then shook their heads.

"No one messes with Lord Crump!" shouted Crump.

--BATTLE--

"Ok, battle time, guys." said the goomba girl.

Mario hit Crump with his hammer, Danny fired a ghost beam, and Vlad hit Crump with a ghost beam. This caused Crump to fall.

--Team Mario Won--

"Ow…" said Crump, "Ok! IT'S GO TIME!" Suddenly thousand of the smaller guys came and jumped at Mario, Danny, Vlad, and the goomba girl.

The goomba girl got out of the barrage and said, "Come on this way!" Danny and Vlad turned intangible to get out, Danny taking Mario with him. The four went up a set of stairs to town.

"Halt!" said Crump, "They're gone! Johnson, did you see were they went?"

Everyone was confused.

"Crud, this is not good," said Crump.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thanks for the help back there." said the goomba girl, "My name's Goombella, what's yours?"

"Danny," said Danny.

"Vlad," said Vlad.

Mario raised his hand and said, "Ah ha!" Which came out as 'Mario.'

"Wait, Mario? As in Mario Mario, the Mushroom Kingdom hero?" asked Goombella. Mario nodded his head.

"Wow! That's awesome!" said Goombella, "I'm sorry, but I don't know you other two. Er… Danny and Vlad, was it?"

"Yes, and we don't expect you to know us. We're from… out of town," said Danny.

"Great googly boogly!" shouted a Toad with a brown-spotted cap, a white mustache, a walking stick that matched his cap, and a blue and purple vest. "Master Mario, what an unexpected surprise!"

Mario walked up to Toadsworth. "Master Mario, get your brother! We have ghosts!" shouted Toadsworth. Danny and Vlad turned into their human forms. "Well, they just up and disappeared. I must have scared them off." said Toadsworth. Mario asked Toadsworth where Princess Peach was. "I was hoping you knew," said Toadsworth. Mario was shocked at this. "Oh, you know her, Master Mario, can't control her. I take my eye off her for one second and she's gone. She was talking about some sort of treasure and map, what could that mean. Oh well, if you find her, tell me. I'll be at the inn. It's a great place if you're feeling tired. Remember, just drop on INN!" said Toadsworth. He walked off huffing and puffing.

"What was that about a map?" asked Goombella. Mario held out a map to her. "Wow this is just what I've been looking for!" shouted Goombella. Mario put it back. "Wait, Princess PEACH gave you this map? The mushroom princess?" asked Goombella as she held out her book turned to a page showing a picture of a woman in a pink dress with blond hair. Mario nodded his head.

"What's so special about this map?" asked Danny.

"Well it's supposedly a magical map that leads to a great treasure," said Goombella.

"Treasure?" asked Vlad.

"Yeah, but I don't know enough about it." said Goombella, "Wait one of my old professors, Prof. Frankly, lives here. Maybe he'll know about it. Here's what he looks like." She held out a picture of a brown goomba with grey hair and swirl glasses. "Unfortunately, I don't know where he lives exactly. I know it's in this town, but that's all," said Goombella.

"I suggest we split up, Goombella and Mario, take the west side. Vlad and I will take the east side." said Danny.

"Great idea," said Goombella.

Danny and Vlad turned into their ghost forms and the group split up.

Danny and Vlad saw an old toad woman with a yellow-spotted cap, grey hair, a yellow dress, and a pink apron looking around.

"Don't come any closer!" she screamed, "I lost my contact and I don't want it broken! Don't move!"

As she look around Danny and Vlad walked backwards. Danny heard something crack under his foot.

"Ahh! I told you not to move!" screamed the old toad woman, "Just for that, I won't let anyone into the east side until you get me a new contact!"

Danny and Vlad tried to fly over her, but the east side had a ghost shield.

"Nice try!" said the old toad woman, "Don Pianta had a ghost shield installed to keep the Creepy Steeple boos out!"

Danny and Vlad then went to the shop.

"I need a contact lens," said Danny to the shop keeper.

"A contact lens? Sorry we're out, but we can order you one and it will be here in about a day or two." said the shop keeper.

"Ok." said Danny as he and Vlad left the store.

Outside they saw Goombella and a sad Mario.

"Hey guys," said Goombella. "I have good news and bad news. The bad news is: Mario had half his coins stolen. The good news is: we found Prof. Frankly's house."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Professor!" shouted Goombella and she entered Frankly's house, not realizing she slammed the door on him. Mario, Danny, and Vlad all looked at each other. "Professor?" asked Goombella.

"Memind meh mor," said a muffled Frankly. Vlad closed the door, reviling Prof. Frankly.

"Whoever you are, you have a lot- oh if it isn't one of my old students. Uh, it was Goombina? Goombaria? Elizagoom? No, wait! It was Goombella, wasn't it?" said Frankly.

"Glad you remembered," said Goombella sarcastically.

"Not to toot my own horn, but I'm pretty good at remembering. But you, you stood out in my mind because you were such an exceptional student." said Frankly.

"That man in in red, isn't he. He's. He's!" said Frankly. Mario did a thumbs up. "Who?" asked Frankly. Mario fell to the ground.

"That's Mario, Professor," said Goombella.

"Well I'm not up to date in all your hip trends, but those other two, I clearly know them!" said Frankly.

"You do?" asked Danny.

"Of course," said Frankly, "I wouldn't for get my Aunt and Uncle, would I?"

Danny and Vlad fell to the ground with Mario and turned human.

"Heh, just kidding, I have no idea who you two are." said Frankly.

Mario, Danny, and Vlad got up.

"That's Danny," said Goombella, pointing her head at Danny. "And that's Vlad," she said, pointing her head at Vlad.

"Yes, anyway. What have you come here for?" asked Frankly.

"We're her for information about the Crystal Stars," said Danny. "And the Thousand-Year Door." added Goombella.

"Ah, yes." said Frankly as he got a book from his shelf. "The Crystal Stars and the Thousand-Year Door are very much related. The Crystal Stars are the keys to open the Thousand-Year Door. _And the hero of legend shall wield the stars in front of the door._ The stars were hidden by four ancient heroes. The only thing that can find the Crystal Stars is the Magical Map. _One star shall lead to the next, all combined by the magical map. To find, the hero shall unfurl to the door._ Of course, without that map we'll never find the stars."

"But, Professor, we do have the map. Or I should say Mario has the map," said Goombella.

"Great hoobily whatity? Show me that map," demanded Frankly. Mario gave the map to him. "Wow, it is real! That means… Quick, to the Thousand-Year Door!" said Frankly as he handed Mario the map.

"Uh, It's a little late, don't you think?" asked Danny.

"What? Oh well," said Frankly. "We shall quest tomorrow, until then, good night."

"See ya, Professor!" said Goombella as she left.

"Yes, after today sleep sounds good," said Vlad as he left.

"Are you coming, Mario?" asked Danny. Mario shook his head and pointed to the sewer pipe. "Well, good luck. It looks like it's blocked," said Danny.

" I bet you didn't know this old gate came off," said Frankly as he knocked the gate down for Mario. Mario walked over to the pipe, waved 'Bye' to Danny, then jumped down. Danny looked towards pipe before heading towards the inn.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the inn Goombella had paid five coins for a room for all of them.

"Ok guys, I have 12 coins left, that's enough for a Mushroom and a Tasty Tonic for two of us. I'm sorry, but someone won't eat," said Goombella.

"Oh if only Mario was here! I haven't had anything to eat all day!" shouted Vlad.

"Don't worry Vlad, I'll-" started Goombella.

"I'll be the one not eating tonight," said Danny, "I'll just head to the room."

"Really, well ok…" said Goombella. She was a little uncertain about this but went to the inn's restaurant anyway.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny was laying on his bed, thinking.

"How could this happen," he thought, "One minuet I'm happily watching Tucker play Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, the next, I'm in it! What will Amity Park do with out me? Mom and Dad can't beat ghosts like Skulker, Ember, and Technus. And I'll probably be gone a while, they'll notice I'm missing. This is the worst thing that ever happened. And when I get back, they'll all be gone. Mom, Dad, Jazz, Tucker, Sam. Sam." Tears started to well up in Danny's eyes.

"Something wrong?" asked a voice.

Danny looked up and saw it was Wanda.

"You can you read my mind?" asked Danny.

Wanda nodded her head. "Danny calm down, none of that will happed. Your parents are excellent ghost hunters. Jazz, Tucker, and Sam can get by in hard times." assured Wanda.

Danny felt a little better. "How do you know so much about my world?" he asked.

"It will all be clear eventually. Bye." said Wanda as she left.

"Ah, that was a great dinner, better than back at college," said Goombella as she entered the room.

"Not the best, but it will do." said Vlad who was in ghost form.

"Vlad, you scared Zess Specials out of them," said Goombella as she took off her helmet.

Vlad went into human form and said, "Well I wasn't about to have a Mushroom dinner."

Goombella smiled and then noticed Danny. "Hey Danny," she said, "Feeling better?"

Danny nodded his head.

"Well that's good." said Goombella, "I'm going to take a shower now." She then went into the bathroom.

Danny looked around the room. He saw Vlad sleeping, the bathroom door, and finally, a computer. Danny got an idea when he saw the computer. "Maybe," he said to himself.

He went to the computer and typed a message to Tucker's PDA. When he pressed 'SEND' and a message came up that said 'Nonexistent Mailbox SP user.'

Danny went back to his bed. "Worth a shot," he thought to himself. He then fell asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Goombella, Danny, and Vlad got a rude awakening. Mario broke down their door with his hammer just to show them that he had one hundred and twelve coins. He had to pay twelve coins though for the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group was eating breakfast in the restaurant. It took Goombella and Mario to keep Vlad from scaring them up something better than Mystic Eggs.

"Are we all ready to find the Thousand-Year Door?" asked Goombella. Danny said, "You bet I am." Vlad said, "Indeed." Mario just nodded his head.

Everyone finished their breakfasts and headed towards Frankly's house.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prof. Frankly was waiting out side his house. When he saw them he asked, "Finally, are you all ready now?"

"Yes we are Professor," said Goombella.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a short walk the group came to a Goomba Gang.

"There's the jerk," said the goomba.

"What's the problem?" asked Danny.

"Mr. Mustache is the problem," said the paragoomba.

"Why?" asked Danny.

"He was down here last night, stomping goombas for coins," said the spiky goomba.

Everyone glared at Mario as he laughed nervously.

"Ok, guys! He's here!" shouted the Goomba Gang. Thousands of goombas attacked Mario, Vlad, Goombella, and Prof. Frankly. In a matter of minuets they were all down for the count. The Goomba Gang then advanced on Danny.

"Oh no you don't!" shouted Danny, "I'm going ghost!" He then turned into his ghost form.

--BATTLE--

The Goomba Gang raced towards Danny. Before they could hit him Danny flew up.

The paragoomba then flew fast at Danny. Danny fired a ghost beam at his wings, making the paragoomba fall to the ground. Danny finished paragoomba off with a ghost beam.

"Being the Mushroom Kingdom's equivalent of the Box Ghost is hard, huh?" asked Danny.

Spiky goomba then attacked Danny using a spinning jump. This made Danny fall and receive a large tear across the chest of his suit.

"I guess if you get hit by something spiky you lose the ability to fly," Danny thought to himself.

Spiky goomba then launched itself at Danny, but Danny fired a ghost beam before he got hit. Now it was down to him and goomba.

Goomba started by jumping towards Danny.

"I do not have time for this," said Danny as he finished goomba off with a ghost beam.

--Danny Phantom Won--

Everyone regained consciousness.

"What happened?" asked Goombella.

"You were attacked by goombas. Don't worry, I got rid of them," said Danny.

"Now that we're done laying around can we go to the door?" asked Frankly.

They went through the sewers, fighting enemies and getting a mushroom and fire flower, before coming to a dead end.

"Great, now what?" asked Danny.

"I suggest we split up, try to find a way out," said Goombella.

After the group split up, Goombella saw a small creature.

"Hi, do you know-" said Goombella before the creature ran away.

"Well that was rude!" said Goombella.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vlad was standing by a large yellow block.

"Darn it, I could get to that doorway if the energy in this room didn't cancel out my ghost powers," said Vlad.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny was looking up at a black key on a high ledge.

"I wish I knew how to get that," said Danny, "It looks important."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mario walked down a small alley before coming to a blue ! box switch. He hit it with his hammer. This caused a stair way to appear.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon everyone was on a higher area.

"Great job, Mario. Lead us up a staircase to nowhere." said Vlad, who was looking towards the yellow block.

"Come on, Vlad, look at that doorway. Mario didn't lead us no where," said Goombella.

"Hey, where's Danny?' asked Frankly.

"I'm right here," said Danny as he came back up the stairs with a black key.

"Ok guys, lets go to that door way," said Goombella.

"By the way, why does _goomba girl _get to lead?" asked Vlad.

"Jeez, Vlad, you certainly are grouchy!" said Goombella.

"Let's see I woke up to a maniac busting down our door, I had a horrible breakfast, I was beaten by _goombas_," said Vlad, emphasizing goombas to upset Goombella, "And now I can't use my powers. Oh I have no reason to be grouchy at all!"

Vlad then stormed off to the next room.

"Fine, leave! It's not like we care!" shouted Goombella.

"Goombella, calm down. Vlad's just used to a better life than this," said Danny.

"Really? Well who cares!" screamed Goombella.

"Well don't take it out on me!" shouted Danny.

Mario slammed his hammer down. He then told Danny and Goombella to stop arguing and apologize.

"Um, I'm sorry Danny. I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you," said Goombella.

"Yeah, me too," said Danny.

"Wow, Mario. You got then to stop bickering like children. You're amazing," said Frankly.

Mario gave a thumbs up before going to then next room. The rest of the team shortly followed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That is a sad story. Don't worry, Daniel had a black key, I'll go find him," said Vlad to a black chest.

Vlad nearly ran into Danny on his way out.

"Uh, Vlad, why are you talking to a chest?" asked Danny.

"There's a person inside who needs to get out. Your black key is what he needs," said Vlad.

"Yeah," said the black chest, "It would be nice to be out."

"I don't know if we can trust this chest," said Frankly.

"Well, if it calmed down Vlad, it must be good," said Danny as he opened the chest.

"FOOLS!" screamed the chest. A bright light appeared and when it dimmed down everyone saw that they were floating in a purple-with-black-dots area.

A crazy yellow face appeared in front of them.

"Oh man, did you fall for it. You guys are such idiots. In fact you're so stupid that you're about to be cursed!" shouted the face.

A bolt of lightning hit everyone, but no one was hurt.

"You are now cursed under the Convenient Ancient Curse of Pharaoh Paperairplaneiza!" shouted the face.

"Though it is rude to curse you with no explanation, so I shall provide one," said the face as a platform with a paper airplane mark on it appeared. "Whenever you see this platform, stepping on it will turn you into a paper airplane. Do this now."

Everyone stepped on the platform and was transformed into a paper airplane.

"Now you must navigate yourself as airplanes forever!" shouted the face.

"Wait! Change us back!" shouted Danny.

"Well, you can change back if you concentrate or something," said the face.

Everyone changed back. Then the face disappeared and everyone saw the small room around them.

"Well, that was quite convenient. We can now use that platform outside," said Goombella.

Everyone crossed to the high ledge and entered the doorway on it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The Thousand-Year Door! It's real! Mario hurry, unfurl the map like the legend says to!" said Frankly in excitement.

Mario jumped up on a platform in front of the door and held up the map. The ground around the platform then started to glow.

"What's with the light show?" asked Danny.

The map started to glow and when it had dimmed it showed a castle and a diamond star right of Rougeport.

"Well, what the that mean?" asked Vlad.

"We better go the my house and study this.

They agreed and headed towards Frankly's house.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was relaxing at Frankly's house. Then the professor said, "I got it! It's pointing towards Petalburg. That's just west of Rougeport. You can get there by the sewers. Just look for a brick warp pipe."

"Thanks professor. Everyone are you ready? Let's start the adventure!" said Goombella.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It wasn't long before they reached a dead end.

"Well I see the pipe, but it's across this monster infested lake," said Vlad.

"Well Vlad, we can fly, but Mario and Goombella can't," said Danny.

Vlad then flew to the small island with the pipe. "I'll wait here!" shouted Vlad.

This made Danny incredibly angry. "Vlad! Get. Back! HERE!" screamed Danny. This, unfortunately, accidentally triggered Danny's ghostly wail. The force made a passing blooper hit the other side of the room and make Danny turn back to human.

"Hey!" shouted the blooper, "I don't impact you against walls, do I?"

"Now you've done it," said Goombella.

--BATTLE--

"Can't a blooper go through Rougeport Sewers and NOT be hurt?" asked blooper.

Danny turned into a ghost. "How's fried calamari sound to you guys?" asked Danny as he fired two ghost beams at blooper. The beams just bounced off.

"That's not any regular blooper, Danny. That's Gooper Blooper! Mario, you've faced him before. All we have to do is disable his tentacles to hurt him," said Goombella.

Mario hit Gooper Bloopers lower tentacle with his hammer.

Vlad hit Gooper Bloopers lower tentacle with a ghost beam, disabling it.

Gooper Blooper hit Danny with his upper tentacle, knocking him into the water.

"Danny!" shouted Goombella, "Guys, Gooper Blooper is trying to drown us!"

Underwater, Danny thought, "No water means no Gooper." He tried to evaporate the water, but it didn't work. He then flew out of the water.

By now Vlad and Mario had incapacitated Gooper Blooper.

"A little help Daniel," said Vlad.

Danny joined Goombella and Vlad in beating up Gooper Blooper.

"Where's Mario?" asked Danny.

"We don't know," said Goombella.

Mario was over at Gooper Blooper's mouth. He pulled on it until it snapped back. This caused Gooper Blooper to get back up and hit Mario with ink.

"Mario, why'd you do that? We had him on the ropes," said Goombella.

"Goombella, I think Mario wanted to fling Gooper away. If we all pull on it, we may be strong enough to throw Gooper back," said Danny. Mario nodded his head.

"Oh," said Goombella.

"Not to worry you or anything, but Gooper Bloopers tentacles are back and better than ever," said Vlad.

Gooper Blooper tried to knock them into the water, but they dodged/ turned intangible.

Mario and Vlad took care of Gooper Bloopers lower tentacle and Danny and Goombella took out the upper one.

They then all grabbed Gooper Bloopers mouth and pulled it back until it snapped back and flung Gooper Blooper into the water.

"Beaten, and by that plumber and his friends again no less," said Gooper Blooper as he swam away.

--Team Mario Won--

The force of Gooper Blooper hitting the water caused some platforms to be dislodged from the bottom of the lake, forming a path Goombella and Mario could use to jump over to the pipe.

"I guess that's your path guys," said Danny as he and Vlad flew to the pipe. Mario and Goombella followed. They then all went down the pipe.


	2. Chapter 1

-1Chapter One: Ghost and Dragon

Mario, Goombella, Danny and Vlad exited the warp pipe to see a large field bathed in perfect sunlight.

"Well guys, this is Petal Meadows. It's more beautiful than I thought. West of here is Petalburg. As Mario would say, Let's-a go," said Goombella.

They continued walking until they reached a large stone statue shaped like a warp pipe.

"What is this?" asked Danny.

"I don't know," said Goombella, "An ancient monument I guess."

As they were admiring the statue a large shadow appeared overhead.

They looked up, only to see a large fireball heading straight towards them. A red dragon then swooped down to grab them. The last thing Danny did was reach out, grab someone, and turned them intangible, hoping he grabbed Mario or Goombella.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Danny woke up he saw his hand clutching Vlad Masters wrist. Danny quickly let go and woke up Vlad.

"Vlad, that dragon we saw got Mario and Goombella!" shouted Danny.

"Calm down Daniel," said Vlad, "It couldn't have gotten too far." He then noticed a castle on a hill on the horizon.

"See, it probably brought them to the top of that castle. It's very clichéd really," said Vlad.

"Alright, I'm going ghost!" shouted Danny. He turned into Danny Phantom and flew towards the castle.

Vlad then realized something. "Wait Daniel!" shouted Vlad. It was too late, when Danny got within thirty feet of the castle he turned back into Danny Fenton and fell into a valley. Danny then changed back and flew back to Vlad.

"What happened?" asked Danny.

"I would of warned you, but I believe that's the same castle the map said the Crystal Star was at. I'm not sure, but I think the Crystal Stars cancel out our ghost powers," said Vlad.

"Great," said Danny sadly as he walked to Petalburg. Vlad followed along the way they hand nothing to fear but a few goombas.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny and Vlad got to Petalburg.

"Okay Vlad, if that dragon has Mario, Goombella, and a Crystal Star and we can't use our ghost powers in the castle we might need some help," said Danny.

A green koopa troopa walked up to them and said, "Welcome to Petalburg, I must say it's been a while since anyone's come here."

"Yeah, with dragons running around I can imagine why," said Danny.

"You got attacked by Hooktail?" asked the koopa.

"Yes and he took our friends. We need to find someone to help us get them back," said Danny.

"Well don't expect me to help. But if you really want to know how to get there ask the mayor he's been around for a long time. You'll find him in a pink house on the other side of town," said the koopa. He then ran into the inn.

"Daniel, I don't think anyone will help us, they seem too afraid of the dragon. What do you have in your pockets? I have the Plasmius Maximus," said Vlad.

"Uh… the Fenton Fisher and two Fenton Thermoses," said Danny.

"Okay, good enough let's find the mayor so we can know how to get to the castle," said Vlad.

Eventually they found a pink house and entered it.

"Hello," said Vlad.

"Ahh! Who's there? Are you thieves? Take my antique shell, my wallet, but leave the pictures of me and the missus I can't live without my memories," said a wrinkled, old koopa.

"We're not thieves. But if you're offering we take the stuff-" said Vlad before Danny hit him.

"We're not thieves, we just want to know how to get to Hooktails Castle," said Danny.

"Oh you're not thieves that's good. Uh… what are your names again?" said the mayor.

"Danny," said Danny.

"Vlad," said Vlad.

"Dingy and Blood? Those are odd names, but a koopa knows not to judge. I'm Kroop by the way," said Kroop.

"Actually it's Danny and Vlad," said Danny.

"Gesundheit," said Kroop, "Anyway there is a place far to the west of here called Shwonk Fortress. In there you will find two keys shaped like the sun and moon. Oh wait you have to fight a stone monster first to get them. Anyway then put those in the statue far to the east of here. You had to see it if you're here. Then something will happen, I forget what exactly. And that's how you get to the castle," said Kroop.

"Well thanks," said Danny as he and Vlad left.

Outside Vlad said, "Daniel, do you think we can really trust what that wrinkled, old turtle said. He was a little weird."

"I think we can trust him, he may be old, but he sounded different when he told us what to do," said Danny.

"If we die it's your fault," said Vlad, not noticing Danny had left. "Oh wait for me!" shouted Vlad.

Vlad managed to catch up with Danny who was just past the west gate.

"Glad to see you could make it Vlad," said Danny.

Vlad was about to say something, but a voice behind him said, "Hey." Vlad and Danny turned around to see a green koopa troopa wearing a light blue hoodie, dark blue shorts, white shoes, and there was a band-aid on his nose.

"Yes," said Danny.

"Well I heard you were going to fight Hooktail and… oh never mind, forget I was here," said the koopa. He then ran off.

Danny and Vlad just stood there confused before remembering their mission. They then continued along.

Danny and Vlad fought off red koopa troopas and goombas, they eventually came to a small stone building.

"You don't think this puny place is Shwonk Fortress, do you?" asked Vlad.

"No," said Danny. He then noticed a yellow, floating block with a white question mark on it. "This might be important," said Danny. He decided to hit it from beneath. A red block that had a black stripe with POW in white letters on it came out. Danny was confused at this, but put it in his pocket anyway. Vlad then shouted, "Come on Daniel! Mario and Goombella are still in that castle you know!" "Coming!" said Danny. They then entered the building.

Upon entering the door they entered was gated shut, and the exit door across them did the same. Danny and Vlad quickly fired at bother doors, to no avail. After realizing they were stuck, Vlad said to Danny, "Did I ever tell you that I don't do well in enclosed SPACES!" With that he fired rapidly everywhere. "Vlad, calm down!" shouted Danny. "Why don't we just turn intangible to get out?" "Good idea," said Vlad. He did not notice that a blast he fired hit a statue in the shape of a rock creature. When in fell off it's platform it came to life. This, in turn, caused Danny and Vlad's ghost powers to deactivate. They hit the wall they were trying to go through.

The small stone creature walked over to the other platform to awaken it's buddy. They then launched themselves at Vlad and Danny.

"What's going on?" asked Vlad. Then the stone creatures hit them, knocking them across the room.

"Bald Clefts!" shouted Danny.

"I know that Daniel, Wanda didn't give convenient knowledge to you only," said Vlad.

They attacked the creatures, but nothing they did worked, the Fenton Fisher, the Plasmius Maximus, or the Fenton Thermos. Danny then thought of the strange block he got earlier. He decided to throw it at the Bald Clefts, it immediately defeated them.

Danny and Vlad continued on, having what just happened happen again, until they got to Shwonk Fortress.

"Well, where are the stones, Daniel?" asked Vlad.

"Maybe they're behind that stupid thing," said Danny as he gestured to a large, rectangular stone object.

Danny and Vlad tried to move it and as they did, it came to life.

"Who dares enter here!" shouted the creature.

"It's a Thwomp!" shouted Danny.

"You know much child," said the Thwomp, "Maybe you're smart enough to take the challenge."

"I know I can beat you!" shouted Danny.

"Very well," said the Thwomp. It teleported Danny and itself away, leaving Vlad.

"Hey stone face, what about me?" shouted Vlad.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Danny could see again he saw that he was, on the stage of a game show?

"Welcome to the 65th annual Super Fun Quirk Quiz!" announced the Thwomp, who was now wearing a red bow tie.

"What's going on?" asked Danny.

"The rules are simple. I'll ask you questions. If you answer five correctly, I let you into Shwonk Fortress. But, answer three wrong and you have to defeat two Bristles to get there. Let's go!" said the Thwomp.

Question One: Who was the first ghost you defeated?

A. Desiree

B. Lunch Lady

C. Ectopuses

"Uh, C," said Danny.

"Correct! Next question!" said the Thwomp.

Question Two: What is on top of your house?

A. Ops-center

B. UFO

C. Jack Fenton

"A, duh," said Danny.

"Correct! Next question!" said the Thwomp.

Question Three: Who is your arch-enemy?

A. Dan Phantom

B. Vlad Plasmius

C. Jack Plasmius

"B," said Danny.

"Wrong! He is currently your ally!" said the Thwomp.

"Hey, that was a trick question!" said Danny.

"Yes it was, next question," said the Thwomp.

Question Four: Who gave you your emblem?

A. Valerie

B. Sam

C. Jazz

"B," said Danny.

"Correct! Next question!" said the Thwomp.

Question Five: Who is your clone?

A. Dan Phantom

B. Danni Phantom

C. Mario

"B," said Danny.

"Correct! Get this next question right and you pass!" said the Thwomp.

Question Six: What do you use the get rid of the ghosts you defeat?

A. Fenton Thermos

B. Fenton Portal

C. Fenton, Jack

"A," said Danny.

"Wrong! Another trick question! You use the Fenton Portal!" said the Thwomp.

"Grr…" said Danny.

"Final question!" said the Thwomp.

Question Seven: Where do you live?

A. Dimmsdale

B. Jump City

C. Amity Park

"C?" said Danny, fearing the worst.

"Correct!" said the Thwomp, "You may pass into Shwonk Fortress!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the fortress the Thwomp moved his platform to unblock the way of a pipe.

"Thanks…" muttered Danny as he and Vlad entered it.

They beat many fuzzy things to get the Sun and Moon Stones. They were about to go back to Petalburg, but the pipe was blocked by a Gold Fuzzy.

"MEEEEWOOOK! Intruders!" shouted the Gold Fuzzy as it attacked.

They shared many attacks until it called out at least twenty Fuzzys.

"Daniel! We have to find the gold one!" shouted Vlad.

"On it!" said Danny. He used the Fenton Fisher to grab the gold one out of the many Fuzzys and used the Plasmius Maximus to shock it, defeating it. Seeing their leader defeated the rest of the Fuzzys ran away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was night time when they made it back to Petalburg, battered and bruised.

"I suggest we rest," said Vlad.

"No arguments here, "said Danny.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they got to their room Vlad immediately fell asleep, while Danny sat in his bed thinking.

"What if we don't make it? What if Hooktail already ate Mario and Goombella? And what was with that Koopa earlier?" thought Danny.

"Don't worry, you'll make it," said a voice.

"Oh, Wanda, you're back," said Danny.

"Yes and you shouldn't worry about those things," said Wanda.

"Yes, but-" started Danny before Wanda interrupted.

"Listen, you will make it, you just have to believe in your abilities. You've beaten back worse foes than Hooktail. And Hooktail is probably saving Mario and Goombella for later, you'll make it to them before then. And that Koopa, he's been through a lot, you might see him again," said Wanda.

"Well, okay, but what do you mean I'll see that Koopa again?" asked Danny.

"You'll find out in time," said Wanda. And with that she left.

Danny thought about that until he fell asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Danny and Vlad left Petalburg with many items bought from the shop.

"Well Daniel, this is it. It will be tough, but we're going to defeat Hooktail," said Vlad.

"Yeah," said Danny as he noticed something, "Hey, who's that?"

Up ahead of them was the same cowardly Koopa they met before.

"Hello," said Danny.

"Oh, hi, I was waiting for you two," said the Koopa.

"Really, we don't even know your name," said Vlad.

"I'm Koops," said Koops., "I want to join you on your journey to Hooktail's castle."

"What? Why?" said Danny.

"Well, a few years ago my father went to try to defeat Hooktail. He never came back," said Koops.

"I'm so sorry," said Danny.

"Thank you, anyway the reason I want to join you is because I want to finish what my father started. I heard how you defeated the stone monster in Shwonk Fortress and I knew you could help me," said Koops.

"Well, okay," said Danny, "The fact is, we're glad to have you here."

"Really?" asked Koops.

"Yes," said Vlad, "We can't use our ghost powers in that castle so we wanted someone to come with us."

"And that someone is me, I guess I have no choice," said Koops.

"A ghost once told me that everyone always has a choice," said Danny, "If you don't feel like joining us since we're powerless, you don't have to."

"No, I want to. I want to avenge my dad. I don't want to see more people dead on account of Hooktail," said Koops.

"Very well, let's go. We need to get Mario, Goombella, and the Crystal Star, remember," said Vlad.

They headed toward Hooktail's Castle, but a voice behind them said, "Koops…"

They looked behind them and saw a green Koopa with white short pant legs and pink sleeves sticking out of her shell and brownish-blondish hair in a ponytail.

"Koopie Koo…" said Koops.

"Where are you going? No to defeat Hooktail, I hope," said Koopie Koo.

"I'm afraid I am," said Koops.

"Please don't! If you go there Hooktail'll eat you alive!" said Koopie Koo.

"I have to," said Koops. He looked at Danny a corrected himself by saying, "I mean it's my choice."

"Please, I don't care if you're weak. I don't want you dead," said Koopie Koo.

"I won't die," said Koops, "Don't worry, I'm traveling with Danny Phantom, he's the man!"

"Very well…" said Koopie Koo. She shot her shell at the group and shouted, "Be that way!" She came back and shouted, "Stubborn koopa!"

"Koopie Koo…" said Koops, "I promise when I return I'll be a better man."

He turned to Danny and Vlad and said, "We better get going, we have a dragon to defeat, a star to get, and friends to save, right."

"Right," said Danny, "Let's go."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny put the stones he got in slots next to the monument and a pipe to Hooktail's Castle appeared. They entered it and flew, as paper airplanes, across a moat with a broken bridge to enter.

They beat random Koopas and Dry Bones(Koopa Skeletons) until they saw a Dry Bones in a blue jacket.

"Is that…" said Koops. He went over to the skeleton and said, "It has to be, DAD!" He started crying.

Danny went over to comfort him. Vlad noticed something and said, "Hey, there's a letter in his hands."

"What?" asked Koops.

Danny picked up the letter, handed it to Koops and said, "Here, you should read it."

"Yes," said Koops and he read the letter.

"Hello, I am lost in Hooktail's Castle with no hopes of escape. I came here to vanquish the dragon and now my life is fading fast. In this letter I will divulge Hooktail's weakness for future adventurers. There is a badge in the castle somewhere that makes the sound of his weakness. If you want any hope to defeat Hooktail, you need that. I feel life leaving me so I just want to say something to my son. I love you and am proud of you, Kolorado."

"Wait…" said Koops, "Kolorado? Not Koops? So these aren't my father's bones?"

"Okay, that's an ew," said Danny.

"Maybe those bones over there are my fathers," said Koops and he pointed to a red Dry Bones, a Red Bones.

Vlad went over to it and it came to life.

"Who dares disturb me!" shouted the Red Bones as thousands of Dry Bones fell from the ceiling.

The group managed to get rid of most of them leaving four Dry Bones and the Red Bones.

Koops managed to get rid of the Dry Boneses with a power shell. Danny threw the Red Bones against the wall with the Fenton Fisher and Vlad shocked it with the Plasmius Maximus, defeating it.

"Well, that was weird," said Koops. Danny and Vlad agreed and they went on.

Eventually they reached a black chest.

"Oh not this again," said Vlad.

"Hello? Is someone out there?" asked the chest.

"Yes, we're here," said Koops.

"Good, I needed help. You see I'm stuck in here and need a black key to get out," said the chest, "It's in the next room."

"Last time we opened one of you we got cursed," said Danny.

"Really? You saw another black chest? I must say that surprises me," said the chest.

"Wait Daniel, last time we opened one of these we got an ability. Maybe we should help it,"

"Fine," said Danny.

"That sounds good, the key is in the next room," said the chest.

They entered the room.

They came back out a few minutes later with looks of pure fear on their faces.

"That was the scariest experience of my life," said Koops.

"You're telling me," said Danny, "I almost became a Fenton-kabob."

"This ability better be good," said Vlad as he unlocked the chest.

The room darkened and an evil yellow face came out and said, "FOOLS!"

"Eep!" said Koops.

"Did you really think I'd help you? Prepare to feel the convenient curse of Pharaoh Flataspaperia!" shouted the face as bolts of lightning hit Danny, Vlad, and Koops.

"Now you can be as flat a paper, thus allowing you to squeeze through tight spaces!" explained the face before it left.

"Well, that was weird," said Koops.

When they got back to the cell room Danny noticed a red badge with a white music note on it in one of the cells. He went through the bars, as paper, and got it.

Danny tried to say something, but only cricket noises came out.

"That badge must be the one Kolorado's father wrote about," said Vlad.

Danny took off the badge and said," I should keep this off until we get to Hooktail."

"Sounds like a plan," said Koops.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They traveled through the castle until they reached a storage room.

"Hey, who's that?" asked Danny.

They noticed a white mouse in a red mask and high heels and she noticed them.

"My, I didn't know that there were other thieves here," said the mouse.

"Hey, we're not thieves!" said Koops.

"Well not most of us,' said Danny, looking at Vlad who said, "Hey!"

"Well anyway, I'm Ms. Mowz, globetrotting thief extraordinaire. I scourer the world for treasures," said Ms. Mowz.

"Hey, you're not getting the Crystal Star!" said Vlad.

"Hm? What's that? I had no idea there were treasures like that here. Perhaps you said something you didn't want me to hear, hm," said Ms. Mowz.

"Crud," said Vlad.

"Vlad, you idiot!" shouted Danny.

"Don't worry, I'll let you keep that one. I already got what I wanted," said Ms. Mowz.

She went over a kissed Danny on the cheek.

"Now, I must be going," said Ms. Mowz as she jumped out a window.

Danny stood there in shock and Koops said, "Well, that was weird."

"Would you stop saying that!" shouted Vlad as he tried to attack Koops, but Danny got in the way.

"Calm down, we still have to get to Hooktail," said Danny.

"Right, sorry," said Vlad.

The group went on further up the castle.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They reached the top of the highest tower in the castle.

"Well, it's now or never, and it better be now. Who knows when Hooktail eats," said Danny. He put of the badge and they entered.

When they entered they found out when Hooktail eats. He was about to gulp down a very scared Mario and Goombella, but Koops rocketed his shell and Hooktail and they ran to Danny and Vlad.

"Who dares interrupt my meal?" asked Hooktail.

"We won't let you harm anymore people," said Koops.

"What makes you think you think you can defeat me?" asked Hooktail.

"This," said Koops. Danny then yelled at Hooktail having a barrage of Cricket sound hit his ears.

"Uhg, that sound, it's not possible. I locked that badge away with no way to enter it's cell," said Hooktail.

"Maybe you shouldn't leave chests that can make people flat as paper laying around," said Koops.

"Let's defeat this guy!" said Goombella.

"Yeah, hurry up and go ghost, Danny!" said Mario.

"He can't, this place cancels out our ghost powers," said Vlad.

"Aw great," said Goombella.

"We can defeat him," said Danny who had taken off the badge, "We just have to believe in our abilities."

"Right, let's go!" said Mario as he attacked Hooktail with his hammer. Goombella used her headbonk. Koops shot his shell at Hooktail. Vlad used the Plasmius Maximus. And Danny tied up Hooktail's mouth with the Fenton Fisher.

"Ha! Not so powerful now that you can't use your fire breath, huh?" taunted Danny

Hooktail said something muffled and stomped Vlad, Mario, and Koops with his foot.

"That probably would've hurt more, had he not felt sick," said Vlad.

"Let's go," said Koops.

Eventually they had Hooktail on the edge.

"One last hit should do it," said Goombella.

Danny prepared to hit Hooktail when Hooktail broke the Fenton Fisher.

"Finally!" said Hooktail. He went over to a cage of Toads, Goombas and Koopas and ate them to regain energy.

"And I don't feel sick anymore," said Hooktail.

Danny released a crickety yell at Hooktail then took off the badge.

"Maybe I spoke too soon," said Hooktail, who became very weak after coughing up the people he ate.

Koops shot his shell at Hooktail to land the final blow.

Hooktail started wobbling and ended up falling on his back.

"That's what you get for messing with innocent Koopas!" said Koops.

"Well he's done with, but where's the star?" asked Danny.

"And what ever became of my dad?" asked Koops.

Behind them Hooktail made moaning noises as he coughed up a blue shell.

"Oh my, is that…" said Koops. A Koopa with a brown beard came out of the shell. "It is," said Koops, "Dad!"

"Son, is that you? My you have grown," said Koops' dad.

"Dad, you've been gone for years, we all thought your game was over," explained Koops.

"Really? Well something kept me alive. I'm not sure what it was though." said Koops' dad.

"Well I'm glad you're here," said Koops. "I came to rescue you. And Mr. Phantom and his friends are looking for something called a Crystal Star.

"Would this be it?" asked Koops' dad as he took out a star made of Diamond and a glowing sack.

"Yes, that must be it!" said Goombella.

"I found it in the beast's belly, you can have it," said Koops' dad.

"Ew," said Danny.

Mario got the star and put it in the sack. Suddenly Danny and Vlad's powers activated.

"Hm, that sack seems to keep the magic fro affecting our powers," said Vlad.

"Good, I thought it'd be hand to hand fighting for us," said Danny.

"Come on, we better get to Petalburg," said Koops.

"Right, let's-a go," said Mario.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

End of Chapter

Well the heroes managed to defeat Hooktail and get the Crystal Star. And that sack'll keep Danny and Vlad's ghost powers activated. But what trials await our heroes now? And how will Danny and Vlad do in areas with Crystal Stars? You'll have to find out later. Please review.


	3. Intermission 1

-1Last chapter Mario, Danny, and the others got the Crystal Star. But what ever happened to Sam and Tucker? I won't do Peach or Bowser since those were already in the game. I might do Peach events later. The events will be much shorter than the chapters.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Intermission One

Seeing Danny defeat Hooktail kept Sam and Tucker calm.

"ARGH!" shouted Sam, "That hussy!"

Well, Tucker…

"Sam, calm down. It's just a game," said Tucker.

"Maybe to us, but to Danny it's real life!" shouted Sam.

"Sam, it's a mouse. Danny wouldn't love a mouse," said Tucker.

"Yes, but she loves him! ARGH!" shouted Sam.

Suddenly the room got colder.

"Jeez, Tuck. Turn off the air-conditioning," said Sam.

"It's not on," said Tucker.

"Hello ghost child!" said Skulker as he flew into Tucker's room.

"Hey dipstick!" said Ember as she flew into the room.

"Hey, dude, I'm here for payback," said Johnny 13 as he entered with Kitty.

"Arg! Ahoy!" said Youngblood as he entered.

"I'm afraid hiding is against the rules," said Walker as he entered.

"I, Technus, am here to destroy you!" said Technus as he entered.

They noticed he wasn't here.

"Uhg, we checked everywhere the ghost child goes," said Skulker.

Walker bent down to Sam and Tucker and said, "Where is he? Not telling me would be against the rules."

"He's in-" said Tucker before Sam interrupted and said, "We won't tell you!"

"Okay, so be it," said Walker. "I'll have to-"

"Hey, look at this screen!" interrupted Ember.

The ghosts looked at the screen and smiled evilly to themselves. They entered the game.

"Uh oh," said Tucker.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Skulker landed in a black and white forest.

"Hmm, my sensors indicate that I am in an unknown land," said Skulker. He saw a small grey creature with a green bulb attached to an appendage on it's head and darker grey stripes on it's body. "Of, course it might pay to stay a while," said Skulker.

He tried to go after the creature when larger red and white creatures with Xs on their chests went by. "It will pay!" said Skulker as he went after the new creatures.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ember landed in a floating city with many attractions.

"Oh, man I have to find the dipstick. Where am I?" said Ember.

A large blue creature wearing a green shirt, a black vest, a red tie, and a black hat came up to her and said, "Hey, are you a rocker?"

"Yeah, what's it to you grandpa?" sneered Ember.

"Well how would you like to make big money?" asked the creature.

"I'm listening," said Ember.

"Walk this way," said the creature as he walked to a large building with Ember following.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Johnny 13 and Kitty landed in a twilit town.

"Man, where is this place?" asked Johnny.

"I don't know, but it's my kinda place," said Kitty.

"Maybe we should stay," suggested Johnny.

"Yeah," replied Kitty.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Youngblood landed on a tropical island.

"What, that kid isn't here!" said Youngblood. He tried to fly away but he couldn't get far past shore.

"What is happening?" asked Youngblood.

"It appears that a ghost can't leave this island," said his skeleton parrot.

"Then the ghost kid can't ether," said Youngblood, "Let's wait for him."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walker landed in a city full of rich people.

"I'm not where that punk is!" said Walker, "I have to leave."

He tried to leave but a ghost shield blocked his way.

"Sorry, but ghosts can't enter or leave Poshly Heights," said a random toad.

"Why not?" asked Walker.

"The dark boos we have protecting Poshly Sanctum kept trying to escape, that's why we put up a ghost shield," said the toad.

"I'll have to wait then," said Walker.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Technus landed in a high technological base on the moon.

"I, Technus, shall use this technology to destroy the ghost child!" shouted Technus.

Some more of the creatures Skulker saw that were around Technus ran away, but some black and red ones incapacitated him.

"Let's take him to Grodus," said one.

"Yes, let's," agreed the other.

They took Technus to a large room where a larger one of them with a technological dome for a head and black, purple, red, and white robes was talking to a woman with blonde hair and a pink dress held back by two red and white creatures.

"Ah, so his name is Mario," said the big leader-like one who we assume is Grodus, "But who is the white haired one in the jumpsuit with an emblem like a D with a P inside."

"I don't know," said the woman.

"I, Technus, know!" shouted Technus.

"What? Who is it?" asked Grodus.

"It is the ghost child, Danny Phantom," said Technus.

"Hmmm… He may be of use to us," said Grodus, "Listen, can you use technology?"

"I am the ghost master of technology!" said Technus.

"You shall make a fine partner then," said Grodus, "For Crump I mean, you're too annoying for me. Too bad Crump left for Boggly Woods. You'll have to prove your strength anyway."

The guards took Technus and the woman away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh no!" said Tucker, "The ghosts are in the game!"

"What!" said a voice behind them.

"Danni?" asked Sam. It was true, Danni Phantom, Danny's clone was behind them.

"Well, they sorta flew through the screen and entered the game," said Tucker.

"I have to follow them," said Danni as she entered the game.

"Danny won't like this," said Sam.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danni landed in the same place Ember did. And immediately lost her powers.

"What happened?" asked Danni, "I can't go ghost!"

The same creature that approached Ember came up to Danni and said, "Hey, are you a fighter?"

"Well yeah," said Danni, "But without my ghost powers, I'm useless."

"I think I can fix that," said the creature, "Walk this way."

The creature led Danni to the same large building he had led Ember to.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Danny defiantly won't like this," said Sam. Tucker nodded in agreement.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Great, the ghosts are in the game. Danny will have more than Crystal Stars to get now. Good thing he has his thermos.


	4. The Thousand Year Door 1

The Thousand Year Door: Diamond Star

Danny, Vlad, Mario, Goombella, and Koops were attending a party in Petalburg that was held in honor of them.

"Woo hoo! It's-a me!" shouted Mario for a crowd of fans.

Many teenage female fans were crowding around Danny.

"Marry me Danny!" shouted a koopa.

"We love you Danny!" shouted a group of female toads, one pink, one green, and one blue.

"Danny! Look over here!" said another koopa.

"Ack! Get off me! I can't breath!" shouted Danny as his fans mobbed him.

"I got his emblem!" "I got his belt!" "I got his gloves! "I got his boots!" "I got the bottom of his jumpsuit!" "I got the top!"

The fans left with the ones with Danny's clothes being chased by the ones without. Leaving Danny in nothing but his underwear.

Vlad walked up to Danny and said, "Uh, why didn't you just phase out of them, Daniel?"

Danny smacked his head and walked away to a tailors.

Koops and his family got away from the festivities to his house along with the mayor.

"Well that festival is certainly getting wild," said Koopley.

"We're going to have a field day with clean up tomorrow," said Kroop.

"I don't think anyone will forget this," said Koopley.

"You're right there," said Kroop.

While Koopley and Kroop were talking Koops was sitting in the corner. Koopie Koo went to see what was wrong.

"Hey Koops," said Koopie Koo.

"Hey…" said Koops.

"What's wrong? You beat Hooktail, be happy," said Koopie Koo.

"I have a lot on my mind," said Koops.

"About how you're going to live around here now? Yeah, I gue-" said Koopie Koo before she was cut off.

"It's not that, it's… You're going to be angry when you hear this," said Koops.

"No I'm not, tell me," said Koopie Koo.

"Well," said Koops, "I'm thinking about joining Danny and the others on their journey."

"Really?" asked Koopie Koo.

"Yes, I hope you're not too angry," said Koops.

Koopie Koo smiled at Koops for a few seconds before she hugged him and said, "Oh I'm not angry! I'm proud that you'd consider joining them!"

Koops blushed at this sudden affection and said, "R-really?"

"Yes, I've been holding you back because I thought you were a weak child," said Koopie Koo.

"Hey!" said Koops.

Koopie Koo giggled and continued, "But now I see you're a strong man. You should help Danny and those guys."

"Thanks Koopie Koo," said Koops.

They just looked at each other for a little while before they started moving towards each other. They were about to touch when Mario knocked down the door saying, "Come on! We have to go!"

Koops and Koopie Koo were embarrassed but Koopie Koo gave Koops a quick kiss before he left.

Outside Mario, Vlad, Danny, and Goombella were waiting.

Danny now had new clothes. He wore a black shirt with long sleeves, white fingerless gloves, a white vest, a white belt with a black DP emblem buckle, black pants, and white boots. He also had a small silver necklace with a DP emblem.

"Danny, why are your clothes different?" asked Koops.

"Don't ask," said Danny as he started to fly away.

"We better go," said Vlad. They others agreed and followed.

After getting a message from Peach saying she's ok, going down pipes, and walking through Rougeport Sewers Danny and the others eventually made it to the Thousand Year Door. Of course Danny and Vlad lost their powers upon approaching the door.

"Ok, I think Koops should do the honors," said Danny.

"But wait, can't only Mario use the stars?" asked Goombella.

"We'll see," said Danny.

Koops stepped to the center of the of the podium and held the star up. The effects took effect immediately. The glowing blue patterns formed around them and the almost anti-gravity came. This time through at a circular pattern in the circle of them closest to the door started glowing diamond and the star appeared there. The map flew from Mario's pocket to Koops' hands. A large black and white tree and an emerald colored star appeared on it in a place north of Rougeport. After that everything went back to normal.

"Uh, where is this place?" asked Koops.

"We better talk to Frankly," said Danny.

Everyone agreed and they left.

At Frankly's house they told him about the map.

He studied it for awhile and came up with an answer. "This my friends it Boggly Woods," said the professor.

"Where?" asked Danny.

"Boggly Woods, it's far north of here. A good three days of walking or flying," said Frankly.

"Then how do we get there before someone else does?" asked Vlad.

"Well there's this pipe down in the sewers, there's an entrance near the Thousand Year Door," said Frankly.

"Ok then, we know how to get there. Let's go," said Mario.

"Also remember this," said Frankly as he held up a picture of a small grey creature with a yellow bulb attached to an antenna on it's head, "These creatures inhabit Boggly Woods."

"Ok professor, let's go," said Goombella.

In the sewers they reached where the entrance should be.

"Well now we have to find this entrance," said Vlad.

"Hey, what's that?" asked Koops as he pointed to one of the creatures Frankly showed them. Only this one had a green bulb. It ran into a hole as soon as it saw them.

"After it!" said Goombella.

They went through some bars covering a doorway to where the creature went and found it huddled in a corner.

"Don't hurt me!" said the creature.

"We're not going to hurt you," said Danny. "I'm Danny. These guys are Vlad, Mario, Koops, and Goombella. What's your name?"

"P-pu-punio," said Punio, "Are you sure you're not going to hurt me?"

"Of course not," said Danny, "Maybe you can help us, we're looking for the Crystal Star somewhere in your woods."

"Ack I knew it! You're one of those X-Nauts aren't you?" accused Punio.

"X-Nauts? Those sound like a brand of tissues, to the extreme," said Koops.

"Listen here you," said Vlad before Danny stopped him.

"Hey, if those X-Nauts are after the star then maybe they kidnapped Peach too," said Mario.

"Wait, the X-Nauts hurt you too?" asked Punio.

"Yeah, they kidnapped a friend of ours," said Danny.

"Then you can't be with them," said Punio, "Ok, I'll help, follow me."

Punio led them to the pipe to Boggly Woods and they entered.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Well it seems like they made it to Boggly Woods. What will they find there. You'll have to wait. Until then, please review.

If you want to see new Danny follow this link, minus the spaces: www . deviantart . com / view / 33937194 /


	5. Chapter 2A

I'm sorry this took so long, but I lost interest in it a while ago and I just recently regained interest.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

The Ghostly Boggly Tree

When they exited the pipe Goombella gave them an explanation of where they were. "Okay, we're in the Boggly Woods," she said, "You know, if I didn't know better, I'd think they got color tips from Danny."

"We better hurry and find the star," said Mario.

"And help Punio with his X-Naut problem," said Danny.

"Right, I'll show you to our tree," said Punio.

"So, how many of you are there?" asked Vlad.

"Including me, 556,982," said Punio, "But a lot of them left to hide incredibly deep in the woods. I'd say only a hundred or so of us are still at the tree."

"Is it that big one over there?" asked Koops, pointing to a large black and white tree, "Man, everything here is black and white."

"Yep, that's it! Let's see how the others are doing," said Punio. They entered a pipe to reach the tree.

"Is that door supposed to be there?" asked Vlad when they got there.

"What door?" asked Punio. He noticed it and said, "That wasn't there when I left to get help! Those X-Naut creeps must have put it there."

"Then, let's just break it down," said Danny. He went ghost and prepared a ghostly wail, but as soon as he got close enough he lost his powers.

"Great," said Danny.

"You know, there's a secret entrance, but you need the power of wind to open it," said Punio.

"And where is this secret entrance?" asked Vlad.

"I don't know, it's not like it has a flashing sign that says secret entrance," said Punio.

"We'll worry about how to find it later, but how do we control the wind?" asked Mario.

Punio thought for a second and said, "Madame Flurry! She is a powerful wind spirit."

"How do we find her?" asked Goombella.

"She lives a little deeper into the woods, let's go see her," said Punio.

They followed Punio and eventually reached a part of the woods with a pink house.

"This is her house, let's enter," said Punio.

They entered and Punio shouted, "Madame Flurry!"

"Maybe she's not here," suggested Goombella.

"No, she has to be, let's look around," said Punio.

"Well, at least this person has some class," said Vlad.

Danny went up to a door and knocked on it. "Hello? Who's there?" asked a voice.

"I'm Danny Fenton, are you Madame Flurry?" asked Danny.

"Yes, I'm certain you've heard of me, but I've never heard of you," said Flurry.

"Guys! She's here!" said Danny.

"My, are there more people with you?" asked Flurry.

"Madame, it's me, Punio!" said Punio.

"Oh, Punio, how long has it been? You sound tense, do you need something?" asked Flurry.

"I need your help, these big guys invaded our tree and now it's blocked off. We need your help to find the secret entrance," said Punio.

"Oh, is that all, you had me worried. Fine I'll help you," said Flurry, "On one condition, you have to find my necklace. I lost it somewhere in the woods. I can not be seen without it."

"Oh, I know. When I go out it's all about the accessories," said Goombella.

"Don't worry, we'll find it," said Danny.

"Thank you," said Flurry.

"Hey, did you guys see those purple girls at the beginning of the woods?" asked Koops. Everyone nodded and he continued, "Well I saw one of them playing around with a necklace. It must be Madame Flurry's."

"I suppose it's worth a look," said Vlad.

"Let's-a go!" said Mario as he jumped away with everyone following him.

When they got outside, a voice stopped Danny and Vlad. Everyone else had already entered the pipe to the main forest.

"Danny, Vlad," said Wanda.

"What's going on?" asked Danny.

"I'm here to present you with these," said Wanda. She handed Danny a light blue wand with a sapphire snowflake on top and she handed Vlad an orange wand with a ruby flame on top.

"Thanks," said Danny, "What are they."

"Danny, you have the Ice Wand. You can shoot ice out of it," explained Wanda, "And Vlad, you have the Fire Wand. You can shoot fire out of it." After explaining Wanda left.

Goombella came up to them and said, "Guys, we have to go. Hey, where'd you get those wands?"

"Uh, we found them," said Danny.

"Whatever, we have to go," said Goombella. They followed her back to Mario and the others.

"Hey, where'd Danny and Vlad get those wands?" asked Koops.

"They found them on the ground, or something," said Goombella.

"Quite, they're over there," said Mario. They spied on the three purple girls.

One of them was old and short and had short blue hair and a blue and white striped hat that covered her eyes. Another was large and had short blond hair and a yellow and white striped hat that covered her eyes. The last on was medium and had long pink hair and a red and white striped hat that covered her eyes. These were the Shadow Sirens, Beldam, Marilyn, and Vivian.

"See, I told you I had them all along," said Beldam, the one with blue.

"But, you said I had them before," said Vivian, the one with red.

"Oh, so you're contradicting me, huh?" said Beldam, "Did I ever say she had it, Marilyn?"

"Guh," said Marilyn, the one with yellow.

"Right, so for your punishment, I'm taking away that necklace," said Beldam as she took it.

"Oh, all right," said Vivian.

"That isn't right," said Danny and he tried to fly at them.

"Daniel, calm down," said Vlad as he held him back.

Beldam looked at the pictures and said, "Wow! This one with the mustache is quite the looker. And that kid must beat girls off with a stick. Hey wait. Didn't I see those two before?"

"Guh," said Marilyn.

"You're right, those guys passed us a while ago!" said Beldam, "Vivian! Why didn't you stop them?"

"But I had no idea what they looked like until a few seconds ago," said Vivian.

"You and your excuses!" said Beldam, "Expect a huge punishment later!"

"That's it," said Danny, "I'm going ghost!" He went ghost and flew to the girls.

"Did you hear something?" asked Beldam.

"Hey, old hag, looking for me?" asked Danny.

"It's him! The kid! Get him!" said Beldam.

"You won't be getting anyone!" said Mario as he jumped out of the bushes with everyone except Punio.

"Do you know who you're messing with? Let's tell them," said Beldam, "We are…"

"The three…" said Marilyn.

"Shadow beauties!" finished Vivian.

"Shadow beauties?" questioned Koops.

"What, run out of good names?" asked Danny.

"Vivian! You messed it up! It's shadow sirens! Not shadow beauties!" screamed Beldam.

"But you're always calling us beauties so I thought…" said Vivian.

"It's an expression! What I see here are two beauties and an ugly old hag!" screamed Beldam.

Vivian started crying and said, "I'm sorry!"

"Oh you will be…" said Beldam. She was about to attack Vivian, but Danny fired a ghost ray at her.

"You forget about us?" asked Danny.

"You want to fight?" asked Beldam, "Then you have a fight!"

It was and intense battle with fire, ice, lightning, ghost rays, hammers, Goombas, and shells flying everywhere, but soon Danny and the others won.

"Darn," said Beldam. "You won't be so lucky next time! Let's go!"

When they ran, Beldam dropped the necklace. Vivian thought of going back for it, but ran away without it.

"I got it," said Mario as he went to get it.

"Gold balls?" said Vlad, "How tacky. At least put some emeralds in there."

"Why emeralds?" asked Goombella.

"It's a long story that you probably wouldn't understand," said Danny.

"Hey, let's get this back to Madame Flurry," said Punio.

Soon they had reached Flurry's house.

"Madame Flurry! We have the necklace!" said Punio.

"Ok, just lay it by the door, I don't want anyone to see me," said Flurry.

Mario put it by the door and stepped back, a light purple hand grabbed it and closed the door.

After that a pink disco ball came down from the ceiling and music started playing.

"What the?" said Danny.

A light purple cloud like woman with dark blue hair, wearing green earrings, the necklace, gold bracelets, and lipstick entered the room they were in.

She looked at Mario and said, "You must be the brave man who rescued my necklace. Cheers to your mustache! But, that's not enough is it. Perhaps you'd like a little more?"

She started puckering up and Mario was shaking his head so much, you'd think it'd fall off. Flurry then flew fast at Mario, knocking everyone else over, and kissed him.

The shock caused Mario to fall over and Flurry said, "Yes, that is a proper way to treat a hero."

"I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy," whispered Danny to Koops who nodded.

"Now, you said you needed my help," said Flurry.

"Yes," said Punio, "The tree is in trouble. We need your wind powers to help us."

"Well then, let's go," said Flurry. They all left for the tree.

At the tree, Flurry examined it and went over to a certain spot. "Yes, this is where that secret entrance is," she said. She took in a huge amount of air and started blowing. She blew so hard that a layer of bark was pealed away, revealing a small hole with a flashing sign that said, "Secret Entrance."

"What do you know, there was a sign," said Danny.

Punio entered the hole. While they were waiting Flurry said, "Did you know that I used to be an actress on the stage? Yes, fans from everywhere would flock to see the great Madame Flurry. But I'm retired now. I chose this forest because it was so quiet and no one would think of looking for me here. And not to mention the Punis are so sweet."

Punio opened the door and said, "Ok, come on in! Let's save everyone!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

That is the first half of the Boggly Woods story. If I put both halves into one chapter it would be too long.

Please read and review!


	6. Chapter 2B

This is the second part of the Boggly Woods chapter. Enjoy.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

The Ghostly Boggly Tree II: Into the Tree

When they entered the tree, Danny and Vlad lost their powers, but also it seemed like nobody was there, not even X-Nauts.

"Okay we're inside. Do you see the water going up the walls, I think those are the roots," said Goombella.

"Yes, fine, we know something about this tree, but where is everyone?" asked Vlad.

"Elder! Petuni! Puniper! Anyone!" shouted Punio.

"Punio, quiet. What if those X-Nauts hear you," said Danny.

"Hey, I heard something," said a voice.

"Then let's check it out," said another voice.

Two X-Nauts walked up to where they were.

"Hey, those are some of the creeps who attacked me at the docks," said Goombella.

"Whoa, it's Mario, Danny Phantom, and their crew," said X-Naut One.

"We'd better tell Crump," said X-Naut Two.

"No, we'll get a better reward if we bring them to him personally," said X-Naut One.

"Right. I like your thinking," said X-Naut Two. So they charged the group.

"Time to test this thing," said Danny. He pointed his wand a one of the X-Nauts and shouted, "Ice!" This froze it. Vlad followed up by pointing his wand at that X-Naut and shouting, "Fire!" That melted the ice and caused it to faint. Mario and the others took care of the other X-Naut.

"Uh, maybe we should tell Crump," said X-Naut One.

"Let's leave out the beating we got," said X-Naut Two. They ran to warn Crump of Danny, Mario, and the others.

Suddenly Punio heard a noise and said, "I know you're there, it's safe to come out! These guys won't hurt you!"

A small group of Punis poked their heads out from behind a statue and started mumbling.

"They're huge!"

"Did you see them go?"

"Nice mustache."

"Don't freeze me!"

"Get that pyromaniac out of here!"

"Punio you dork!"

"Hey guys, come on out," said Punio.

Ten Punis moved out from behind the statue. One that was larger than the others with an orange bulb confronted Punio and said, "Punio, you dork!"

"Puniper…" said Punio.

Puniper hit Punio and Punio said, "What was that for?"

"For abandoning us in the middle of a fight," said Puniper, "When those X-Nauts invade our tree you just get up and go!"

"I went to get help! And I got it," said Punio.

"What, these six giants? How do you know they're not with them?" questioned Puniper.

"Uh, we just beat them up," said Danny.

"How do I know that wasn't just a ruse?" asked Puniper.

"Please, no self respecting evil doer would weaken his own army to gain the enemy's trust," said Vlad.

"I still don't trust you," said Puniper, "Punio, you don't know how bad it was after you and the younger ones left."

"Well what happened? And why are there so few of you?" asked Punio.

"Those X-Nauts kidnapped over one hundred of us including the Elder and your sister!" said Puniper.

"Petuni! No!" said Punio.

"Petuni yes. I won't trust any of you until you get back everyone who was captured. They were brought higher up in the tree," said Puniper.

"Danny! Mario! We have to save them!" said Punio as he ran to a pipe that went up. Mario and the others followed.

Soon they got to where a red cage and a blue cage were.

"Elder!" shouted Punio as he ran to the red cage.

"Ey?" said an older Puni with a purple bulb.

"Elder! It's me! Punio!" shouted Punio.

"Punio? So you finally came back. Do you know what happened while you were gone? Well it all started with…"

Two hours later…

"And back in '42 I met a young Puni named Puno. I remember when we went to the top of this tree and… Well that might be too much for you young ones." She stopped and noticed everyone except Punio was asleep.

"Wake up!" shouted the Elder.

They woke up and listened to the Elder.

"Punio?" said a voice.

"Petuni?" asked Punio. He left unnoticed, leaving Mario, Danny, and the others to listen to the elder.

"Petuni! It's you!" said Punio as he reached the larger, blue cage. A young Puni with a pink bulb had addressed Punio.

"Petuni! I was worried. I have to get you out of this cage!" said Punio as he tired to ran the cage, but only managed to knock himself out.

"Brother! Are you ok? Brother?" said Petuni.

"What? I'm fine," said Punio, "Now to get you out of this cage!"

He tried ramming it again, but Petuni stopped him by saying, "No, brother, it's too hard for you. The only way to save me is to find the key those X-Nauts had."

"Right! I will find that key! Mario! Danny!" shouted Punio.

"Yes?" asked Danny.

"According to Petuni we have to find a key those X-Nauts had," said Punio.

"We learned the same thing from the Elder," said Vlad, "That old hag is even more long-winded than Technus."

"We'd better find those keys," said Mario.

"We should probably check that room over there first," said Goombella.

They all ran to the next room and saw something weird.

"Hey, it's that weird mouse," said Koops.

"My, what did she do to that X-Naut?" asked Flurrie.

Ms. Mows was holding a badge while standing next to an X-Naut she knocked out.

"We'll if it isn't the Koopa, the boy, and the man I saw earlier," said Ms. Mows, "You seem to have more friends now."

"Very nice friends," said Ms Mows as she kissed Mario.

"Mario, dear. Who is this?" asked Flurry.

"Yeah! What's with this hussy!" shouted Goombella.

"Now, is that really nice?" questioned Ms. Mows, "I was going to tell you something about that Crystal Star you're looking for, but maybe not now…"

"Please! You have to tell us!" said Danny.

"Hmmm… Okay, but I'm only going to tell the cheese-hunk here," said Ms. Mows as she whispered something to Mario, and snuck in another kiss.

"I saw that!" said Goombella.

"Well, I must be off now!" said Ms. Mows as she jumped out the tree.

"Uhg, I hate her already!" said Goombella.

"I know what you mean," said Flurrie.

"Hey Mario, what did she tell you?" asked Danny.

"She said that the Crystal Star is somewhere at the bottom of this tree, underground," said Mario.

"Hey? What happened?" asked the X-Naut. He noticed the group and said, "So, you attacked me when I had my back turned? That is dirty, rotten, horrible…"

"Ice!" shouted Danny as he froze the X-Naut, Vlad followed up with fire and they defeated the X-Naut who ran away.

"You're the horrible one," said Danny.

"Daniel, look, he dropped a key," said Vlad.

Mario went over a picked up the red key.

"That must go to the cage the Elder is in," said Punio.

They went there and Mario unlocked the cage.

"Elder! You're free!" said Punio.

"Silence! Punio did you forget about everyone else? And another thing…" said the Elder.

Two hours later…

"That's when I opened up my dream job. Ice cream store owner. I remember the old place, and little stand on the corner of White Avenue and Black Street," said the Elder. She stopped and noticed everyone except Punio was asleep.

"Wake up!" shouted the Elder, startling everyone awake, "Now where was I? Oh yeah. Punio, how dare you forget about your sister and all the others!"

"Elder, I was going to say that we're going to save everyone, but we started with you first because that was the first key we found," said Punio.

"Well why didn't you say so! This muggy, damp cage is no place for an Elder," said the Elder as she left.

Punio went over to the blue cage and said, "Petuni, don't worry, I'll be back to save you."

"I know you will," said Petuni as Punio and the others left.

When they reached the entrance they were greeted with, "I knew you couldn't do it!"

"What are you talking about Puniper? We saved the Elder," said Punio.

"But where are the others? You failed! I'll never help you!" said Puniper.

"Worthless Puni!" shouted the Elder, "All you can talk about is saving the others and beating the X-Nauts and Jabbies, but you refuse to do any of that! I order all of you the help in saving our tree!"

"Yes… Elder…" said Puniper.

All the Punis except the Elder joined the group, giving them eleven Punis.

"Now, take this," said the Elder as she handed out a yellow orb, "That's the Puni Emblem. If you put it in a pedestal the Punis will stand there and stare at it. That's how they're trained."

Danny picked up the emblem and said, "Thanks."

"Now go and save the others!" shouted the Elder, making everyone run off.

They had to go a long way around in the tree and eventually found a hive with a red light attached to it.

"Alert! Alert! Phantom and Mario subjects are in vicinity! All Jabbies attack!" wailed the siren.

Ten small, crazy-looking, winged creatures emerged from the hive to attack.

"It's the Jabbies!" shouted Puniper.

"Who?" asked Danny.

"Our most hated enemies. They want nothing more than to take over the tree," said Punio.

"They must be working with the X-Nauts," said Vlad, pointing out the advanced security system.

"Let's get them!" shouted Mario.

It wasn't long before all the Jabbies were defeated. The Punis went into the hive and blew it up, revealing a passage to another room.

"You know," said Punio as the others entered, "I used to have a Jabbie friend. I wonder if he's my enemy now with the X-Nauts and all."

"I'm certain he's still your friend, no matter what the X-Nauts may force him to do," said Danny.

"Really?" asked Punio.

"I'm sure of it," said Danny.

"Guys! Look at this!" said Goombella as she held a blue key on her head.

Mario picked it up and said, "This must go to the other cage. Let's save them."

They quickly ran to the blue cage and Mario unlocked it.

"Petuni!" shouted Punio.

"Brother Punio!" shouted Petuni as she made her way to him. The rest of the Punis formed a circle of space for them.

"Petuni…" said Punio, "Gimme a hug!" He quickly hugged his little sister.

"Punio, stop. It's embarrassing. People are watching," said Petuni.

"I'm just so happy to see you safe," said Punio, who broke the hug.

"But our tree isn't, is it. We have to beat those X-Nauts," said Petuni.

"Yes…" said Punio, not wanting Petuni to feel scared.

"We'll let's do it!" said a determined Petuni.

"We can't let those X-Nauts win!" said Danny.

"Let's-a go!" said Mario.

They fought their way to another Jabbie hive and beat the Jabbies in it. Eventually they reached a pedestal that they could put the Puni Emblem. Danny placed it in.

"Well…" said Vlad.

Suddenly a cage fell from the ceiling, the shockwave breaking a box that cloaked a warp pipe.

"Buh huh huh huh huh!" laughed a familiar voice.

"Crump," said Danny angrily as Crump entered the room.

"I saw you sticking that thing in pedestals and decided to make a fake one to trap you," explained Crump, "Now I can find the Crystal Star without you messing with me." He left Danny and the others stuck in the cage.

"Punio! I blame you for this!" shouted Puniper.

"Oh yeah, cause the guy who trapped us in this had nothing to do with it!" shouted Punio.

"Exactly! Every bad thing that ever happens to us is your fault!" shouted Puniper.

"Puniper, that's not fair!" shouted Petuni.

"Neither is how your stupid brother left us all alone when the X-Nauts attacked to goof off!" shouted Punio.

"I said I went to get help! You know, Mario, Danny!" shouted Punio.

"That's it!" shouted Danny as he froze Puniper, Punio, and Petuni up to their heads.

"All this arguing won't stop Crump, or save your tree. Now we'll go find someway to help," said Danny. He turned paper and squeezed through the bars with Mario and the others and went down the pipe.

"Hey, Danny, a little help…" said the half-frozen Punio.

In the room below there were some statues and a switch.

"Hey guys, look at these statues," said Goombella.

"Sun, moon, Puni, star," said Danny as he looked at the pictures.

"My, what does it mean?" asked Flurrie.

"Hey, I remember seeing statues like these back where we found the blue key," said Koops, "Only those looked like you could change the image."

"How do we do that?" asked Vlad.

"Maybe, this switch has something to do with it," said Mario as he activated the switch.

The whole tree shook as if designating something.

"What happened?" asked Mario.

Everyone looked around the room and Danny said, "Nothing."

"Maybe we should check out the blue key area," said Koops.

They agreed and went back up the pipe.

"Good, Danny could you help us…" said Punio, but they didn't hear him and ran straight through the room.

"Let's start defrosting them," said a Puni as the Punis bulbs grew warm and slowly melted the ice.

Eventually the group made their way back to the blue key area where there were now four switches.

"We must have to use those to switch the images," said Danny.

Mario, Goombella, Koops, and Flurrie each took a switch and used them the change the images on the statues to sun, moon, Puni, star. The statues crumbled, revealing a passage. They went through it and saw a large brown chest.

"What's this?" asked Mario as he opened it.

Suddenly Mario was teleported to a white area with pink dots. A toad girl with pink, braided hair, a pink cap with white spots, an orange dress, and red vest approached Mario with a pair of blue boots.

"Hey Mario! It's me, Toadette," said Toadette.

"Oh, how are you," said Mario, "Wait, aren't you supposed to be watching the castle with Toad?"

"Uh… um…" said Toadette. She quickly threw the boots to Mario and said, "Congratulations on finding the Super Boots. These allow you to jump with twice the speed and power than normal. They give you the right height in your jumps to do a Super Jump. That's where you flip and slam the ground at the peak of your jump. Why don't you try it out?"

Mario changed his boots and tried it successfully.

"You did it!" said Toadette excitedly.

"That's nice, but what about the castle?" asked Mario.

"Uh… With your Super Jump you can break wooden barriers on the ground. Bye!" said Toadette quickly as she ran away and sent Mario back.

"Mario! What happened?" asked Danny.

"I ran into an old friend who gave me something that I think can help us save the Punis," said Mario, pointing to his new boots.

They went back to the cage where Punio and the others were just finished being defrosted.

"You know, it wasn't very nice of you to freeze us," said Puniper.

"I did that?" asked Danny. The Punis nodded and Danny said, "Sorry…"

"I forgive you," said Petuni.

"Me too," said Punio.

"Only if you save us," said Puniper.

"Mario?" said Danny, motioning to a wooden barrier in the cage floor. Mario quickly broke it and the Punis jumped in and up the pipe.

"Now let's go get the Crystal Star and save the tree!" said Danny.

There was a cheer among the Punis and they all ran out of the room.

Down deeper in the tree there was a robotic ghost who had flaming green hair, a green flame beard and green eyes.

"Now, where's that Emerald Star thing Crump told me about?" wondered Skulker. He heard a loud noise and said, "What could possibly be coming here? I'd better hide until I find out." He hid behind some large bushes as Danny, Vlad, Mario, Goombella, Koops, Flurrie, and the Punis entered.

"This is where the Crystal Star is," said Punio.

"Okay," said Danny as he placed the Puni Emblem on a pedestal in the middle of the room. The Punis gathered around it, activating a device. The Emerald Crystal Star shot out of a large statue and landed in front of them. Mario was about to grab it, but Skulker beat him to it.

"I got it!" said Skulker.

"Skulker! What are you doing here?" asked Danny.

"I just saw your friend playing a video game and then I saw you in it and decided to join you," said Skulker.

"Skulker! Hurry up! I've got the explosives set!" said Crump, who had entered through a pipe on the other side of the room.

"Good bye ghost child!" said Skulker as he flew up the pipe.

"Good bye forever Mario!" said Crump as he activated the detonator.

"He's going to blow up the tree!" shouted Punio.

"We have to stop them!" said Danny.

They all ran back to the entrance of the tree where they found Crump and Skulker arguing with there Elder, who had put up a force shield in front of herself, blocking the path.

"Out of the way hag!" ordered Crump.

"Hag! How dare you! Why I'll- ow my back…" said the Elder, she dropped her shield in pain.

"Now we can escape!" said Skulker.

"Not so fast!" shouted Danny.

"You caught up? Not possible!" said Crump.

"Not probable," corrected Vlad.

"Fine, if you want to fight, we'll fight!" said Crump as he turned off the detonator. He went over to a glass orb, which two X-Nauts brought out, and jumped in. The orb lifted off the ground and a steel, pink, box like robot with a white x on its torso formed around it. Skulker flew beside it and prepared his guns.

"Let's try something guys!" said Mario as he held out the Diamond Crystal Star and used it.

It grew large enough for the whole group to stand on it.

"Let's put all our energy into this," said Mario.

In perfect succession Mario did a thumbs up, Danny pumped his fist into the air, Vlad folded his arms, Goombella jumped up, Koops rubbed the back of his head, and Flurrie blew a kiss. They followed this pattern until they had filled enough energy into the star and it dropped. This caused an earthquake that damaged only Skulker and the Magnus von Grapple. Skulker's jetpack was broken, grounding him.

The rest of the battle had Danny and Vlad taking care of Skulker. Mario and the others battled with the Magnus von Grapple. Eventually both robot suits were destroyed.

"Good bye Skulker," said Danny as he got out one of his Fenton Thermoses.

"You will all pay for this!" shouted Skulker as he was sucked in.

"Uhg…" said Crump, "X-Nauts! Retreat!" He ran away with his army, dropping the Crystal Star.

"Mario!" shouted Danny.

"I got it!" said Mario. He picked up the star and put it in the sack, thus returning Danny and Vlad's powers.

"We did it! We beat the X-Nauts and saved the tree!" said Goombella.

"But our adventure still continues, there are more Crystal Stars out there," said Danny.

"And we'll get them all before the X-Nauts do," said Mario.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Well Danny and the others protected the Great Tree from the X-Nauts and got the star. But there are still more stars and challenges out there. Will Danny and the others make it?

Please read and review.


	7. Intermission 2

I have decided to add Peach and Bowser's scenes to the intermissions from now on.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Intermission Two

_Sam and Tucker_

Tucker and Sam had finished watching Danny beat Skulker and the Magnus Von Grapple. Sam, unfortunately, had been appalled at the X-Nauts treatment of the Punis and had been ranting for sometime.

"And I for one hope Danny rips that dome headed leader of theirs apart at the seams! I mean how could anyone possibly be so evil as to harm defenseless animals like that? Or are they bugs? It doesn't matter anyway, those X-Nauts have no right to act like those poor Punis are any less important than them. Animals are our equals! Cages are wrong!" shouted Sam.

"Sam, for the last time, it's a videogame!" shouted Tucker.

"Oh really, have you touched that controller once since Danny went in?" asked Sam.

"Well no, but I don't see how that has anything to do with it," said Tucker.

"That thing hasn't been operating as a videogame for a while! It's acting on it's own! All of those characters are no longer nothing! They now have freedom to choose what they do, without anyone having to guide them! It's another world in there!" said Sam.

"You do make a point," said Tucker, "But how?"

"Danny and Vlad entering must have broken the bond between a game and reality," said Sam.

"I'll take that explanation, weirder things have happened to us," said Tucker.

"Oh no!" said Sam, as she realized something, "That means Danny, Dani, and Vlad can die in there for real!"

_Princess Peach_

"Boy it sure is boring here, but I still occupy myself," said Peach to no one, "Are Mario and Toadsworth ok? Will I ever dance at the Mushroom Ball again?"

Suddenly a door opening disrupted Peach's thoughts.

"Oh! TEC must want to talk again," said Peach.

Peach went down a metal hall to the door on the other side. She entered a room with a large computer in it.

"Now what could that Peach girl want in there?" wondered an invisible Technus. He became visible and walked in the computer room.

"TEC, did you want something?" asked Peach to the wall occupying computer.

"Well…" started TEC, but the door opening stopped him.

Technus walked in and Peach gasped, "It's you! That guy working with the X-Nauts! Please have mercy!"

Technus wanted to know what was going on without just saying it so he said, "Relax, I, Technus, am cool. I won't harm you."

"Really?" asked Peach.

"Sure!" said Technus.

"If that's the case, Peach," said TEC.

"Yes?" asked Peach.

"You mentioned you wished to dance before," said TEC.

"You were spying on me?" gasped Peach.

"It is my function," said TEC, "But back to before, when you said that I wished for the same thing with you. What is wrong with me?"

"There's noting wrong TEC. Wanting to do stuff together, it's part of love," said Peach.

"So the TEC wants to know about love," thought Technus.

"Princess Peach, would you like to dance, with me?" asked TEC.

"What! How could I do that?" asked Peach.

TEC made a hologram of Peach and said, "Will this do?"

"Yes, but it's going to be weird dancing with myself," said Peach.

TEC started up some classical music and Peach started waltzing with her doppelganger. When they finished TEC said, "That was quite fun. … Fun? Is that what I just experienced, fun?"

"Yes, TEC," said Peach.

"Please!" said Technus, "That wasn't dancing! Let me show you how it's done!"

Technus typed in a code and some Irish music started playing. Technus soon engaged in an Irish step dance. "I, Technus, am lord of the dance!" shouted Technus.

Peach and TEC just stared and Technus, then each other, then at Technus again.

"Now that is how you dance!" said Technus as he finished.

"Right…" said Peach, "I'm leaving." She left without another word.

"I shall make haste too!" said Technus.

"Good night Princess Peach," said TEC after they both left.

In the hall Technus was thinking, "So Princess Peach is trying to corrupt the computer with emotions. I must stop her! I know, I'll overshadow her when ever she tries to talk to TEC." Technus started laughing evilly, making a random X-Naut very confused.

_Bowser and Kammy_

"Now I shall start my search for the Crystal Stars, Mario, Danny Phantom, and Princess Peach!" laughed Bowser at the pipe entrance to Petal Meadows.

Bowser was a large, orange turtle with a green face that hard yellow horns and long, red hair and large eyebrows. His tail had two yellow spikes on it. He wore black, spike bracelets, and had a green shell with yellow spikes.

He was accompanied by Kammy Koopa, she wore a purple robe and hat. She had yellow skin and gray hair. She had a yellow wand with a red gem in the top of it and brown framed glasses. She flew on a broom with purple, cloud like bristles.

"Let's go and then have a picnic!" said Kammy.

"No picnic!" shouted Bowser as he burned her with his flame breath.

As Bowser went through Pedal Meadows he had to beat up Goombas and X-Nauts to reach Petalburg.

"Lord Bowser! You were super!" said Kammy.

"No need to brag, but I'm pretty good," said Bowser, "Now let's search!"

Bowser looked around and immediately found what he was looking for.

"Bingo!" said Bowser, as he went over to Princess Peach, who was standing in a house's window.

"Hello Peach, how are you?" said Bowser, trying to make small talk.

Princess Peach was silent.

"Now, don't be scared dear," said Bowser.

"Lord Bowser, perhaps she is just so happy to see you she's quiet. Maidens are very complicated," said Kammy.

"Hmm… I could live with a silent princess. It might have it's advantages!" said Bowser, "Let's go get her."

He was about to go in the house, but a voice shouted, "No!"

Bowser and Kammy looked over to see a green koopa who said, "Not my life size Princess Peach poster! It's my prized possession!" The koopa quickly jumped up to the window, rolled up the poster, and ran.

Bowser just stood there dumbstruck and said, "Great… Now I look like Bowser, King of Guys Who Talk to Posters!" He was so angry he blew a fire blast towards the item shop.

Coming out of the item shop was a green koopa, with a long, gray beard, wearing a box shaped, dark green hat. He was pushing a wooden cart with a green roof, full of cabbages. He saw the fire and went into his shell. When he got out the cart was burning.

"My cabbages!" shouted Kabbage Koopa

"We must continue our search," said Bowser as he flew away in his clown copter. Kammy followed on her broom.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kabbage Koopa is my own character, based off the Avatar: The Last Airbender cabbage guy.

Please read and review!


	8. The Thousand Year Door 2

Danny and Mario engage in shady activity in order to reach the next Crystal Star.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

The Thousand Year Door: Emerald Star

Danny, Mario, and the others were on one knee outside the Great Boggly Tree shortly after defeating Skulker and the Magnus Von Grapple. The Punis were gathered in front of them.

"For defending our tree from the evil X-Nauts, I hereby knight you Heroes of the Punis," said the Puni elder. She tapped their heads with the Puni emblem and said, "Sir Danny Phantom of Amity Park. Sir Vlad Plasmius of Madison, Wisconsin. Sir Mario Mario of Toad Town. Lady Goombella Chestnut of Goomba Village. Sir Koops Shellshock of Petalburg. Lady Flurrie Gust of Boggly Woods."

"I would like to give Sir Mario the Puni emblem as to bring him and his partners luck in their travels," said the elder as she gave Mario the emblem.

The Punis cheered as Danny and the others left and Petuni said, "Come back to play sometime!"

"We will!" said Danny.

The Mario Gang only had to dodge enemies and travel through the forest and sewers to reach the Thousand Year Door, where Danny and Vlad lost their powers.

"You know, this is starting to get really annoying," said Vlad.

"I know what you mean," said Danny.

Mario went over to the platform and held up the map. The familiar lights and almost no gravity appeared as well as the Emerald Star in the circle to the right of the Diamond Star's one in a circular line. The Map started glowing and soon it was all over.

"My, that was almost as good as the stage lights," said Flurrie.

"Where's the next star Mario?" asked Danny.

"It's weird, it looks like it's floating in the sky," said Mario.

"We better go ask the professor," said Goombella.

They went back to Frankly's house and he said, "Well it looks like the next Crystal Star is in the floating city of Glitzville."

"Floating city?" questioned Danny.

"Oh, I've heard of that place, it's just one big tourist destination," said Goombella.

"Sounds like this star will be the easiest to get so far," said Danny.

"What could possibly go wrong in a place like that?" asked Vlad.

"Well the problem is getting there," said Koops, "Frankly, how do we get there?"

"You'd need a ticket for the blimp, but to get one you need certain… connections," said Frankly.

"What connections?" asked Vlad.

"The Pinta Syndicate," said Frankly.

"Syndicate? You mean the mafia?" said Vlad.

"Yes, exactly," said Frankly.

"We have to make a deal with the mob!" sad Flurrie.

"Don't worry, I know how to deal with people like this," said Vlad, "Where is there base located?"

"I don't know, but a lesser group called the Snailers would, their base is located behind my house somewhere," said Frankly.

"Right," said Vlad, "Mario, Daniel, Goombella, Koops, Flurrie, go to the inn, I'll handle everything."

"Don't worry, something tells me Vlad would be good with this," said Danny, "We'd better get some rest."

Everyone agreed and separated from Vlad to go to the inn.

When they got there they got the room they had before, but the innkeeper was still angry at Mario and it took a lot of convincing, and greasing of palms, to let her let him stay there.

It wasn't long before Vlad got back with a special ticket that could get him and as many people he wanted on the blimp, but it was too late to go to Glitzville so they stayed the night at Rougeport.

Unfortunately there was too much going on in Danny's mind for him to sleep, so he went outside and stared at the water from a bridge that connected the second floor of the inn to the badge shop.

In the streets of Rougeport he saw shady dealers, regular people, and a couple of pintas running around. Above him he saw the stars and Glitzville, both glowing brilliantly. A little to the left of Glitzville he saw the moon, but there was something weird about it.

"Are they building colonies on the moon in this world?" asked Danny to himself. "Living somewhere in space must be awesome," said Danny, letting his interest of space fill his thoughts.

"I wonder how Sam and Tucker would like it," said Danny, "Tucker would probably be excited since it would be like a sci-fi movie. Sam probably wouldn't like it because of the lack of plants." This, unfortunately, reminded him why he went outside in the first place. "Sam, Tucker, I hope you're alright. There's only one way Skulker could have gotten in here, I just hope he didn't harm them."

"Danny, they're fine," said Wanda, who had just appeared, "Skulker and all your other enemies did threaten them, but immediately entered the game when they saw you."

"The other ghosts are in here too!" shouted Danny.

"Er, well… That is to say…" said Wanda, realizing she just goofed up.

"How many of them are here?" demanded Danny.

Wanda sighed and said, "Ember, Johnny 13 and Kitty, Youngblood, Walker, and Technus. Also your cousin-clone Dani."

"They're all here, Dani too," said Danny, "Where are they?"

"If only I knew," said Wanda.

"This is just getting worse and worse," said Danny.

"I'm sorry," said Wanda.

"It's not your fault," said Danny, but he saw that Wanda had left.

"Tomorrow we go to Glitzville, I wonder what will happen there," said Danny as he went back to his bed.

"Daniel! Wake up darn it!" yelled Vlad in Danny's ear the next morning.

"Vlad? What time is it?" yawned Danny.

"Seven fifty," said Vlad, "The blimp leaves in ten minutes and won't be back for four hours after that."

"Oh no!" said Danny as he quickly ran out the room with Vlad following.

"There you are," said Mario when Danny got to the blimp station.

"We were about to leave without you," said Goombella.

"Sorry, I was up late last night," said Danny.

"My, that isn't good for you," said Flurrie.

"I know," said Danny.

"Come on, let's-a go!" said Mario.

Vlad showed the ticket to the ticket fish and the group was on the blimp heading towards Glitzville.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

What mysteries will Danny find in Glitzville? Find out in the next chapter.

Please read and review!


	9. Chapter 3A

Danny and the others reach Glitzville on their search for the Crystal Stars.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Of Ghosts and Glory

Danny looked out the window of the blimp to see Glitzville. It looked like a huge colorful party with all of the balloons floating from it.

"Isn't it amazing?" said Goombella.

"Well, it's defiantly nicer than the other places we've been," said Danny.

"The blimp will be stopping soon, please gather into the elevator," said the captain over the loudspeaker.

"Mama-mia!"

"It's tight in here!"

"Well, now we have proof the star is here."

"Could they have made it any smaller?"

"Hey, we're moving!"

Though the blimps elevator was too crowded, they managed to safely land in Glitzville, where they immediately fell as soon as the doors opened.

It was a nice place, there was apparently a band of some kind playing.

"Wait, I recognize that tune," said Danny.

"_Oh Ember! So warm and tender! You will remember my name!"_

"Glitzville! Tell me who you love!" shouted Ember from on top of the juice bar.

"Ember McLean! Ember McLean!" shouted the crowd made up of Toads, Toadettes, Lakitus(Koopas with glasses in clouds), and Rexes(bipedal triceratopses).

The chanting caused Ember's hair to flare up. A single flame flew away from Ember. It managed to hit a cart full of cabbages in front of the juice bar.

"My cabbages!" shouted Kabbage Koopa.

"Trying to take over Glitzville and destroying a poor Koopa's cabbages," thought Danny, "Ember's gone too far this time."

"Guys, we have to stop her!" said Danny.

"Why, she isn't doing anything bad," said Goombella.

"Not yet, but you'll think differently when all of Glitzville is under her control," said Danny.

"Danny seems to know a lot about her, we should listen," said Koops.

"Right, what's the plan?" asked Mario.

"First, I'll get her off the roof, then we can all battle her in the street," said Danny.

"How will you get up to her Daniel?" asked Vlad.

"That switch seems suspicious," said Mario. He ran over to a large blue switch, he used some boxes to get on top and ground pounded it, and activated it. This caused the juice bar sign to unfold into stairs leading to the roof.

Danny quickly ran into action and ran to the roof where he hit Ember with an icy blast.

"What the!" said Ember, she turned around and saw Danny, "Oh, it's you. What do you want dipstick?"

"I want you to leave Glitzville alone," said Danny.

"Afraid I can't," said Ember, "I'm planning on ruling once I get Grubba's trust."

"Who's Grubba?" asked Danny.

"Wouldn't you like to know," said Ember, "So, are you going to stop me? Alone and without your powers? Fat chance." Ember blasted Danny with a power chord, knocking him into a sign with a picture of a large yellow bird.

"Who says I'm alone?" said Danny, "Come out guys!" Vlad, Mario, Goombella, Koops, and Flurrie all ran to where Danny was.

"A couple of old geezers and some freaks? I'm incredibly scared," said Ember.

"You should be," said Vlad. He got angry and shot a fire blast at Ember, healing the damage Danny did.

"Vlad! Fire attacks heal fire enemies!" said Goombella.

"I'll just sit this one out then," said Vlad as he backed away, shamed.

Danny quickly hit Ember with another ice blast. Mario hit her with his hammer and Koops used his shell. Flurrie used her gust to blow out Ember's hair and Goombella used her headbonk.

Ember, retorted with a sonic blast that Team Mario dodged. Kabbage Koopa had finally put out his cart and saved the cabbages. The sonic blast was absorbed into the cart, making it fall apart. "My cabbages!" shouted Kabbage Koopa.

"What does Ember have against that man?" wondered Danny, he didn't notice another sonic blast hit him. He fell down, but quickly got back up and fired another ice blast.

Another round of attacks was commenced and Ember was finally down. Danny quickly sucked her up in the thermos.

"Well, Glitzville's safe from Ember's evil music now," said Danny. Now all there is now is to find the Crystal Star. He turned to the door the Glitz Pit and saw a Toad woman quickly disappear.

"Come on Daniel, let's go see what we can find out in there," said Vlad.

"Coming!" said Danny who forgot about the Toadette he saw. The gang walked into the Glitz Pit.

"Now what?" asked a Toad.

"How about you all buy some cabbages," suggested Kabbage Koopa, who had fixed his cart again.

"We'd rather have hot dogs," said a Lakitu as the large group went to Hoggle the pig's hot dog stand.

Inside the Glitz Pit, Danny and the others decided to watch a match to find clues about the star. The arena had a large stage where the fighters fought with a large screen to provide close ups behind it. Spectators could stand in front of the stage or in the larger balcony.

Up on stage the large yellow bird from the sign drop kicked a young white ponytail haired, green eyed girl who wore a black and white two piece jumpsuit with Danny's emblem on it. When she hit the ground two rings of light separated from her waist, changing he hair to black and her eyes to blue she now wore a blue hooded sweatshirt, red shorts, and a red hat. The surprising thing was that she started melting into green goop.

"Dani!" shouted Danny, he was about to run up on stage, but Dani glowed gold and stopped melting.

"Winner and still champion, Rawk Hawk!" shouted a large blue lizard, wearing a black hat, green shirt, black vest, and red bowtie. He presented the yellow bird, Rawk Hawk, with a belt that had the Crystal Star on it.

"Guys look at that belt, it has a Crystal Star on it!" said Goombella.

"This causes a problem," said Flurrie.

"Let's not talk about it here," said Vlad.

They went into the lobby to discuss how to get the Crystal star. The lobby was luxurious. It had a large crystal chandelier, red carpets, and stairs that led to the arena balcony.

"Well we can't just steal it," said Danny.

"Looks like we have to fight," said Mario.

"And here I thought this star would be easy to get," said Vlad.

"How do we get entered in this place?" asked Koops.

"I guess we just ask," said Danny.

"Who?" asked Mario.

"I don't know," said Danny.

"And we run into another problem," said Vlad, "Let's just grab it and go."

"Did I mention how we can't just steal it!" shouted Danny.

"The whole honest way doesn't seem to be making any progress!" shouted Vlad.

While Danny and Vlad were arguing, Dani came out of the lower left door to the lobby.

"If I can't beat that oversized chicken, I'll never get enough money for a ticket on the blimp, and I'll never be able to search for Danny," said Dani. She started thinking of ways to win, but couldn't due to the loudness. "What is wrong with those people over there. They're… they're," she looked at them, "Danny! Vlad!" She quickly ran over to them.

"I never thought I'd see you again!" said Dani. Danny and Vlad didn't notice her and Vlad knocked her across the room when he threw his hands up in the air. This angered Dani and she transformed and shot an ecto blast at Vlad.

"Who did that?" yelled Vlad.

"Me," said Dani.

Vlad pointed his fire wand at her, but lowed it when he noticed who it was.

"Dani!" shouted Danny, "Are you ok?"

"Sure, I just got hit by a chicken nugget and a fruit loop. Nothing a Phantom can't take," said Dani.

"Why did your breakfast and lunch attack you?" asked Koops.

"I mean Rawk Hawk and Vlad," said Dani.

"Dani, what are you doing here?" asked Danny, "And how can you go into ghost form?"

"I signed up as a fighter so I could get money for a blimp ticket. And this ring Grubba gave me keeps me in ghost mode," said Dani. She held up her right hand and showed Danny a silver ring with a gold, pyramid-shaped gem on it.

"Well, it's good that you're safe, let me show you who I've met," said Danny, he showed Dani the others and said, "Mario, Goombella, Koops, and Flurrie."

"Hey," said Mario.

"Hey there," said Goombella.

"Hi…" said Koops.

"Hello," said Flurrie.

"Hi!" said Dani.

"Good, we're all acquainted, now on to our problem," said Vlad.

"What problem?" asked Dani.

"We're trying to find out how to sign up for the fights," said Mario.

"Why?" asked Dani.

"Maybe I should explain everything," said Danny. He explained all that happened to them to Dani and why they wanted to sign up.

"Oh, I see," said Dani, "Well I can help you get in."

"How?" asked Koops.

"We just have to see Grubba, let's go," said Dani. She led them into the back halls of the Glitz Pit and entered a door labeled "Grubba's Office."

"Huh? Who's there?" asked the large blue lizard, sitting at the desk.

"It's me," said Dani.

"Ah, Inviso-Jill. What's on your mind?" asked Grubba.

"My friends here want to be fighters," said Dani, motioning to the others.

"Great! Some new faces wishing to fight," said Grubba, "Wait…"

"What's wrong?" asked Danny.

"Your group has six people on it, talk about cheap. The limit is four people, you'd have to split into two groups," said Grubba.

So they split up. One group was Mario, Goombella, Koops, and Flurrie. The other was Danny and Vlad.

"A little uneven, but I'll take it," said Grubba.

"Sir, I want to join Danny and Vlad's group," said Dani, pointing to them.

"Whoa! Really Inviso-Jill? You do know that will knock you to the bottom?" asked Grubba.

"I know, but I can't leave them so outmatched," said Dani.

"Heh, that's the sort of caring spirit I like to see in a fighter. Always there for your partners!" said Grubba, "Well, Danny, was it, and mustache. All you need to do is to sign a contract. Here." Grubba held out two contracts which Danny and Mario signed.

"Danny and Mario, now those are nice names, but they don't sound good in a fight," said Grubba, "I'll give you some new fighter handles."

Grubba pointed at Danny and said, "You look kinda like Inviso-Jill, so you'll be Inviso-Bill!" Danny groaned silently at the name.

Grubba pointed at Mario and said, "You will be known as the Great Gonzales! Woo nelly, a name like that doesn't come up too often." Mario looked slightly confused at the name.

"I have some time, so why don't I show you around," said Grubba. He led the group out into the hall and went to the other door on his wall. "This is the champ's room. I'm certain he isn't there," said Grubba. He was soon proven wrong as a small barbell flew over his head.

"Can't a champ weight train in peace?" shouted Rawk Hawk, shooing them away.

"Uh, on to the next stop," said Grubba. He led them to the first door from his office in the hall they walked down to meet him. The room was a clean locker room. "What do you think? Pretty clean, huh. I may sound old-fashioned, but I care about my fighters."

They returned to Grubba's office where he explained something to them, "Now we've never had two teams join at once so you'll have to fight each other to decide your places in the roster."

"Mr. Grubba," said a toad woman in a read suit and glasses. She had a white, pink spotted cap and blond hair hanging in her face.

"Perfect timing Jolene, I've talked too much, so why don't you explain the fight rules to these new fighters," said Grubba.

"Yes sir," said Jolene, "Well, to register for a fight you must use the terminal in your locker room. Once you do that Mr. Grubba will explain a certain requirement for your fight. You must obey Mr. Grubba's requirements. If you don't, you lose. If you lose you will be sent down a ranking. But if you do everything right and win, you'll go up a ranking and win a monetary prize."

"Well that about covers everything. You guys should head to the arena," said Grubba, "Bill, you should appeal to the crowd. Gonzales, you should do a special attack."

They had to enter two separate doors to get to the arena. Team Gonzales took the blue door and Team Inviso-Bill took the red door.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" shouted Grubba into the mic, "Today we have two new teams joining the fight for the top! This match will decide their ranking! Let me introduce, Team Inviso-Bill!" Danny and the others walked up to the stage. "And Team Gonzales!" Mario and the others walked up on the other side of the stage. "Let's battle!"

Mario quickly started off jumping on Danny. Vlad knocked Koops on his back with a fire blast.

"We can't use Earth Tremor with Koops on his back, and a Sweet Treat isn't that great so…" thought Mario as he pulled out the Emerald Star and used it.

A large red bomb with a green star on it appeared in Mario, Goombella, and Flurrie's hands.

"This is heavy," said Goombella.

"We have to through it!" said Mario.

They used all of their strength to toss the bomb and Team Inviso-Bill.

"Oh man!" said Danny before the bomb exploded and froze them in time. This gave Team Gonzales the perfect opportunity to get in free hits, severely weakening Danny and the others.

When they got out of the freeze, Danny quickly ate a mushroom and gave some to Vlad and Dani, which helped a little.

"Dani, use the wail!" shouted Danny.

"What?" asked Dani.

"The ghostly wail," said Danny.

"Daniel, are you mad? It's dangerous for her," said Vlad.

"I don't know, that ring protects her from melting. She'll just have to stand back until she can go ghost again. But it will be strong enough to knock Mario's team down a little," said Danny.

"I'll do it," said Dani. She took in a deep breath and started screaming at Mario and the others.

"For my clone, she doesn't have all of my powers," said Danny.

"Sorry…" said Dani.

"Hey, it's ok," said Danny, comforting her.

"Aww…" said the crowd, "That really appeals to us."

"Daniel, we've appealed to the all women crowd!" said Vlad.

"Well good, now let's beat Mario!" said Danny.

"Woo! That appeals to us!" said the crowd.

"Apparently there are some men here too," said Vlad.

Vlad was hit with a soda can, knocking him out. "Stereotype supporting jerk!" shouted the thrower.

"Let's go Dani!" said Danny.

They fired ecto and ice blasts at Team Gonzales and managed to knock out Koops and Goombella.

Flurrie pounded down on Danny and knocked him out.

"Danny!" shouted Dani. She looked angrily at Flurrie and shouted out a ghostly wail. This knocked out Flurrie and turned Dani back to human. Now she was defenseless against Mario.

Mario came running at her, but she quickly used a Boo's sheet to turn herself intangible and invisible.

"I'm going to lose unless I can fight, and this sheet won't last forever," thought Dani.

She was scared since the sheet was almost out of power. But she felt something in her right hand. It was a yellow wand with a yellow lightning bolt on top.

"Huh?" thought Dani, "What is this?"

She didn't have time to find out since the sheet had run out and Mario was coming at her with his hammer. She dodged and realized, "This is just like Danny's wand. I wonder…"

"Lightning!" shouted Dani. A lightning bolt shot out of her wand and hit Mario dead on. The shock caused him to become unconscious.

"The winner is Team Inviso-Bill!" shouted Grubba. Some nurse toads came out and used life shrooms on Danny, Vlad, Mario, Goombella, Koops, and Flurrie.

"Danny! We won!" said Dani.

"Alright Dani!" said Danny.

"Hey Inviso-Bill, how does it feel it win your first Glitz Pit battle?" asked Grubba.

"It feels awesome! Ma- I mean Gonzales' team put up a great fight, we would have lost if it wasn't for Dani," said Danny.

"Now that's what I like to hear! Well until next time people!" said Grubba. Both teams left for the minor league locker room.

This locker room was just like the major league, only less inviting.

"Pretty dirty, don't you think," said Grubba, "But that's all the more reason to fight your way to the top. Good bye." Grubba left and Jolene said, "Here is your money, I must be going now, good bye." She left after giving them their money.

Vlad looked at the consul and said, "It looks like we're in rank twenty, and Mario's team is in rank twenty one."

"Hey if it isn't the newest fighters," said a yellow shelled koopa with sunglasses, "Welcome to the Minor Leagues. I'm King K."

"Inviso-Bill," said Danny bitterly.

"I'm Vlad," said Vlad.

"It's me, Inviso-Jill," said Dani.

"The Great Gonzales," said Mario, still confused.

"My name's Goombella," said Goombella.

"Koops…" said Koops.

"I am Madame Flurrie," said Flurrie.

"Inviso-Bill? Inviso-Jill?" questioned King K, "Do you two know each other?"

"We're cousins," said Danny and Dani. "Clone," coughed Vlad.

"Have a cold Vlad? Anyway, I see the family resemblance," said King K, "But let me introduce you to the gang."

He pointed to a black Bob-omb and said, "That's my homey Master Crash. He has some kind of speech thing." "What BOMB thing?" asked Master Crash.

King K pointed to a green rock with horns and purple feet and said, "That guy there's Cleftor." "Cleftor no waste time with newbies," said Cleftor.

"Whoa, cold," said King K, he pointed at a tall creature who wore a green cloak and a white emotional mask, "That dude's Bandy Andy." "It's nice to meet you, now I must be going," said Bandy Andy as he left.

"That guy's always leaving to do something," said King K, "Anyway, I-Man. I'm sure you'll like this place."

A locker suddenly opened and a pile of dirty socks fell on Goombella. "Ew!" shouted Goombella, running out of the pile.

"So that's where we BOMB put them," said Master Crash.

"How we get all them in there?" asked Cleftor.

"I BOMB don't remember," said Master Crash.

"You'll probably get used to stuff like that," said King K.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Because of the length, I've decided to separate Of Ghosts and Glory into several chapters. And I'll give you three guesses as to how Dani got the lightning wand. Here's a clue, starts with a W and ends with and A.

Please read and review.


	10. Chapter 3B

As Danny, Vlad, and Dani fight their way to the top, who will they meet and what will they find?

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Of Ghosts and Glory: The Minor Leagues

"Well, I guess I'll register for a match," said Mario.

"But then you'd be fighting us, again," said Dani.

"And lose, again," said Vlad.

"Hey, we'd win!" said Mario.

"Lose," said Vlad.

"Win," said Mario.

"Lose!" shouted Vlad.

"Win!" shouted Mario.

"Well, if it ain't Inviso-Bill. Raring to fight someone else, ey?" said Grubba over the terminal.

"Aw plumbers helper," said Mario.

"Now these guys are some tough Glitz Pit fighters, the Goomba Bros. Now in this match I want you to use a special move," said Grubba, "Security will be there to pick you up in five minutes. If you win this match I'll give you something nice."

"Special move huh, Mario, give me the Diamond Star," said Danny.

"Here," said Mario.

"Thanks," said Danny.

"Good luck out there," said Goombella.

"Inviso-Bill?" said a security guard, "Come with me."

The security guard escorted them to the ring and Goombella said, "Come on, let's check out their match!" Mario and the others agreed and went to the stands.

"Hello Glitz Pit! Today we have the icy fiend Inviso-Bill and his team fighting against the headbonking monsters the Goomba Bros!" said Grubba.

"First it's the fire, ice, and lightning and ghost combination of Team Inviso-Bill!" said Grubba as Danny and the others walked up to the stage.

"Now lets see those Super Luigi fearing, King Koopa controlled warriors, the Goomba Bros!" said Grubba as the Goomba Bros ran up on stage and attacked before Grubba could start the match.

"Hey, that's against the rules!" said Dani.

"Oh shut up Ghost Freak!" said the Leader Goomba.

"Ghost Freak!" shouted Dani as she lunged at them.

"Well, it's been nice knowing them," said Danny.

"Danielle! Leave at least one for the special move," said Vlad.

"Right," said Dani as she flew away from the last one remaining.

Danny threw down the Diamond Star and it grew so they could stand on it. Danny pumped his fist into the air, Vlad folded his arms, and Dani twirled. Soon they had put enough energy into the star to have the attack be overkill ten times over.

"Oh man," said the last Goomba as he saw the shockwave coming.

"Team Inviso-Bill wins! And man that was a special move!" said Grubba, "So Team Inviso-Bill, how do you feel about winning your first real Glitz Pit match."

"Please, that was too easy," answered Vlad.

"Ghost Freak… I am not a freak…" muttered Dani.

"I'll be able to beat this place in a day if all the fighters are like that," said Danny.

When they went back to the locker room, they met with Mario and the other fighters.

"You did great!" said Mario.

"Yeah, and Dani's no freak," said Goombella.

"Freak? Is there a freak here?" asked King K.

"I don't BOMB see one," said Master Crash.

"Neither do I," said King K.

"Cleftor see freak girl," said Cleftor.

"Defiantly no freaks…" said Koops, hiding behind Flurrie.

"I've seen freaks, and you are no freak my dear," said Flurrie.

"Nobody listen to Cleftor? Girl ghost is freak," said Cleftor, "Weak Goombas say so."

"Oh that Cleftor, he would belive there was a sale on socks if a Crazy Daisy said so," said King K.

"What sock sale?" asked Cleftor.

"See," said King K.

"Let's just register for a match," said Dani as she activated the terminal.

"Wait, what about…" said Mario, but he gave up.

"Oh, Inviso-Jill! You just can't wait to fight again," said Grubba, "Unfortunately there won't be another open space for an hour. But you can come by my office now."

"Fine," said Dani.

"Well, the next match you guys fight will be against me and my posse," said King K.

"I can't wait," said Danny, "But I have to see Grubba."

"And then an hour," said Vlad.

"I'll be waiting for this match, I-Man," said King K as Danny and the others left.

They entered Grubba's Office to see him talking to Mario over the terminal.

"Sorry Gonzales, but you'll have to wait for two hours. Yes I'm sure. No, I can't make it sooner," said Grubba. He turned off the terminal and turned his attention to Danny.

"Well Inviso-Bill, you won so here's the special gift I promised," said Grubba as eh handed Danny a small, black, rectangular object.

"It's a box," said Vlad.

"No. Bill open it up and turn it on," said Grubba.

Danny did that and two screens lit up with a menu that had three boxes, saying "Mailbox", "Internet", and "Games".

"It's the new Mailbox DS Lite by Gadd Inc," said Grubba, "This one is much more advanced than the Mailbox SP or the Mailbox DS. It has internet access, games, and you can send messages too instead of just receiving them."

"How do I use it?" asked Danny, "The only button is the power button."

"You use the stylus located in the side," said Grubba.

Danny found the stylus and used it to open the mailbox and found a message.

To Inviso-Bill,

Is this darn thing working right? I hate new technology. I just figured out the Mailbox Sp and learn of this little thing. Oh, congratulations on winning your match.

From,

Grubba

"Thanks," said Danny.

"Please, you deserved it kid, now I must do some boring business stuff, good bye," said Grubba.

"Bye," said Danny as he left with Dani and Vlad.

"I wonder why you got that," said Dani.

"I don't know, I guess Grubba likes my fighting," said Danny.

"I'm hungry, I'm going to find a restaurant," said Vlad and he walked away.

"Wait for us!" said Danny and Dani as they chased after him.

From behind a corner Jolene said, "Thank goodness Grubba took my advice on giving him that. He could help me a lot," said Jolene.

Team Inviso-Bill had raised through the ranks and it wasn't long before they were at rank fifteen. It was now ten, closing time.

"Well we squeezed that one in under the wire," said Vlad.

"Yeah, I'm tired, good night," said Dani as she went to the female bedroom.

"We should sleep too, Daniel," said Vlad.

"I'm not tired, I'll just take a walk outside," said Danny.

"If that's what you want, I'm going to sleep," said Vlad as he left for the male bedroom.

Danny walked outside and looked around.

"Wow, there's still people working out here even after the Glitz Pit is closed," said Danny. The juice bar, the item shop, Hoggle's hot dog stand, and many other shops were still open. Even Kabbage Koopa was still there, even though he was asleep and drooling on his cabbages.

"My… cabbages…" muttered Kabbage Koopa as Danny walked by.

"I have to remember to not buy his cabbages," said Danny silently.

Suddenly there was a commotion at the hot dog stand.

"Get back here!" shouted Hoggle.

A black egg with white spots had jumped out of his stand and was now jumping everywhere.

"Get back giant bunny!" shouted Kabbage Koopa, he looked around and saw what had woken him up, "Hey Hoggle! Keep that egg under control!"

"I'm trying!" said Hoggle as he chased the egg.

A crowd was gathering around the watch the hilarious scene that was unfolding.

The egg suddenly jumped towards the crowd and into Danny's arms.

"Finally, now hand me that egg young man," said Hoggle as he went over to Danny.

"Please don't let him cook me," said the egg, but only Danny heard it.

"No way, there is a living creature in this egg!" said Danny as he held it above his head.

"What? Eh, it's too late to argue with you. Keep the thing, no one likes hopping eggs anyway," said Hoggle as he went back to his stand.

"Why did you want an egg if you serve hot dogs anyway?" asked Kabbage Koopa.

"I wanted to make a hot dog with southern island eggs, but that failed miserably," said Hoggle.

"Why not cabbage on hot dogs," suggested Kabbage Koopa.

"Oh, and then you ask for fifty percent of the profits, no way!" said Hoggle.

Danny had decided to leave the strange shop owners alone and put down the egg. "Well you're free now," said Danny. He walked away, but the egg followed him. He noticed this and said, "Do you want to join me?" The egg jumped up as if saying yes. "Ok then, I'm just walking around though," said Danny as he walked accidentally into an empty alley.

"Heh, wrong turn," said Danny. He was about to leave, but a voice said, "Leaving so soon?"

He turned around and saw Wanda. "Oh, hi Wanda," said Danny.

"Nice egg," said Wanda.

"Thanks," said Danny, "Is that all?"

"No, I came here to tell you something in the Glitz Pit isn't right. Keep on the look out for strange stuff, but make sure no one spots you," said Wanda.

"What kind of stuff should I look for?" asked Danny.

"Stuff that isn't supposed to be," said Wanda, "I don't know anything else."

"Okay, thanks for the tip," said Danny.

"Bye, and you should get some sleep," said Wanda as she disappeared.

Danny yawned and said, "She's right." He returned to the Glitz Pit with his egg.

As he was passing the blue arena door he saw light coming from the crack in it.

"That's not right. The lights in there should be off. I'd better check this out," said Danny.

He remembered to be careful and only looked through a small crack in the door, but it was enough to see Grubba throw a weakened King K and Bandy Andy into a strange machine on the stage. It activated and seemed to take away their life force. Grubba kicked them out of the way and entered the machine, absorbing the life force.

"Ah, beautiful strength," said Grubba, "As long as no one finds me out I should be able to stay young forever. Now to get rid of these guys." Grubba started walking to the door Danny was at. Danny panicked and jumped into a steel box with the egg to hide. Grubba passed by and turned the corner. Danny looked around the corner and saw Grubba go into the storage room. Danny went over, but the door was locked again. Danny decided to go to bed and think about this tomorrow.

The next morning Danny woke up to find something missing.

"Where's the egg?" thought Danny.

Vlad walked up and said, "Breakfast, Daniel?" He held out a plate of eggs and Danny fainted.

Danny woke up again when something started jumping on him. He looked and saw the egg trying to wake him.

"Danny? Are you ok?" asked Mario.

"I had no idea you didn't like eggs," said Vlad.

"Vlad didn't cook this egg?" said Danny.

"Please Daniel, no one like hopping eggs!" said Vlad.

"He doesn't want to admit it kicked his butt when he tried to cook it," whispered Dani.

"But what kind of egg is it?" asked Goombella.

"I have no idea," said Danny.

"It kind of looks like a Yoshi egg," said Mario.

"We'll just have to find out when it hatches," said Danny.

"Come on Daniel, let's register for a match, eat these non alive eggs," said Vlad. Danny ate the eggs.

Not many other fighters were registering for fights so it wasn't long before Team Inviso-Bill was fighting the tenth ranked team, the Armored Harriers. These were two large, blue creatures with spikes. One wore red shoes and the other wore green shoes.

"Hey Inviso-Bill, how do you feel, this is the match that will get you into the Major League," said Grubba after his usual introduction of Danny.

"I'm ready for this!" said Danny.

"Okay, now here are the unbeatable brothers, the Armored Harriers!" said Grubba as they entered. He turned off the mic to talk to them privately.

"Hey you see the kid with the blue wand, that's Inviso-Bill. Now he may look nice, but he's the dirtiest talker I've ever seen. He said "Armored Harriers? More like Paper Dog-Faces!" I also overheard "Those guys should stick to videogames!" And I didn't want to mention this, but he said "Their mom has an outie belly button!" lied Grubba.

"How did he know mom has an outie!" gasped Red.

"Hey Icy! Your mom is eighty years old!" shouted Green.

"Hey!" shouted Danny.

"Well that came out of left field," said Vlad.

"What's their problem?" asked Dani.

"I don't know, but I can't wait to beat them," said Danny.

"Let's battle!" shouted Grubba.

Danny quickly started off with an ice blast that seemed to do nothing.

"I feel a breeze in here," said Red.

"Did someone leave the window open?" questioned Green.

"Are you hoping we'll catch a cold?" asked both of them.

"Daniel, they look like steel," said Vlad as he fired his wand, again doing nothing.

"Hey Grubba, turn down the heating!" said Red.

"Yeah, it's warm enough," said Green.

"Could someone get a fan?" asked both.

"They're all talk," said Dani as she fired a ghost orb that did nothing.

"Didn't you hear our name?" asked Red.

"The _Armored_ Harriers!" said Green.

"Nothing can harm us!" said both.

They decided to attack by ramming into Danny and Vlad. Followed up by jumping on Dani's head, knocking her out.

"That had to hurt," said Danny.

The Armored Harriers decided to show the same to Vlad and Danny, knocking them out.

"The winners are the Armored Harriers!" said Grubba. Nurse Toads came out to heal Danny and the others and they went back to the locker room.

"Well…" said Vlad.

"Hmm…" said Dani.

Danny just sighed and looked at where he left the egg and found it missing. He looked around and found Cleftor eating eggs and fainted again.

Danny woke up with everyone surrounding him.

"You ok Danny?" asked Koops.

"Stupid ice boy no like eggs," said Cleftor.

"That BOMB can't be it," said Master Crash.

"Hey Danny, look at this!" said Dani.

Danny looked over and saw a small black dinosaur with white hair, in Danny's style, and green eyes. It wore white boots and white, block spotted shorts.

"What is it?" asked Danny.

"I'm the creature that was in the egg," said the dinosaur.

"I knew it was a Yoshi," said Mario.

"Hey," said Danny, "What's you're name?"

"Name?" asked the Yoshi, "I don't have one yet, just born."

"How about you name him," suggested Dani.

Danny thought for a while and decided on, "Phantom."

"Phantom?" asked Vlad.

"Hey, that sounds like a cool name," said Phantom.

"Well, now the egg is hatched, but we have a bigger problem now," said Vlad.

"What kind of problem?" asked Phantom.

"We've got to find out how to defeat these two guys called the Armored Harriers," said Danny.

"Nothing we do can hurt them, it's almost like you have to hit them against each other," said Dani.

"Hey Dani, how'd you beat them?" asked Danny.

"Er… Well… I sorta bribed Grubba to let me pass them," said Dani.

"Didn't know you'd do that Danielle," said Vlad.

"Hey, everyone else does that too!" said Dani.

"Grubba seems pretty crooked," said Danny and something clicked in his head.

_He remembered to be careful and only looked through a small crack in the door, but it was enough to see Grubba throw a weakened King K and Bandy Andy into a strange machine on the stage. It activated and seemed to take away their life force. Grubba kicked them out of the way and entered the machine, absorbing the life force._

"_Ah, beautiful strength," said Grubba, "As long as no one finds me out I should be able to stay young forever. Now to get rid of these guys." Grubba started walking to the door Danny was at. Danny panicked and jumped into a steel box with the egg to hide. Grubba passed by and turned the corner. Danny looked around the corner and saw Grubba go into the storage room. Danny went over, but the door was locked again. Danny decided to go to bed and think about this tomorrow._

"Guys, I have to tell you what I saw!" said Danny.

"Well Vlad, the match is in five minutes, good luck this time," said Grubba as the terminal turned off.

"What did you see Daniel?" asked Vlad.

"Are you talking about that thing with Grubba last night?" asked Phantom.

"What happened?" asked Dani.

"Well…" started Danny.

"Inviso-Bill, time for your match," said the security guard.

"I'll tell you later," said Danny.

"Now it's time for a rematch!" said Grubba when they got to the stage.

"Now you may think you know Team Inviso-Bill, but you don't know their newest teammate. Introducing, Phantom!" said Grubba as Phantom came up on the stage.

"Aw, so cute."

"A Yoshi?"

"He looks just like Inviso-Bill."

"Mommy, I want one."

"Hah, no small lizard can help you," said Red.

"Why don't you show them what you can do," suggested Danny.

"What can he do?" asked Dani.

"No idea," said Danny.

"Let's battle!" shouted Grubba.

Phantom quickly ran right up to red.

"What's he doing!" said Danny.

Phantom shot out a long tongue and swallowed Red.

"Did he just eat him?" asked Dani.

Phantom shot Red out to Green.

"Ow… Bro, I think they found our weakness, ourselves," said Green.

"We have to destroy the lizard!" said Red.

The Armored Harriers ran full speed at Phantom. They would have hit him, but Danny, Vlad, and Dani took the hit.

"Phantom… finish them…" said Danny before the three of them fainted.

With determination in his eyes Phantom shot his tongue out and snagged Green. He then shot him at Red with all his might. Of course, this defeated them.

Nurse Toads came out and healed the fallen fighters.

"Does this mean we have to go back to the Minor Leagues?" asked Green.

"Inviso-Bill, you did it! That little guy really came through for you in the end! All of you selflessly sacrificed yourselves to protect him! And now you're headed to the Major Leagues!" shouted Grubba, "How do all of you feel?"

"I feel great!" said Danny.

"This is incredible!" said Vlad.

"I'm climbing back up with my friends!" said Dani.

"That was awesome! Too bad they were so weak," said Phantom.

"You saw it here folks! A new team has risen the ranks to the Major Leagues!" said Grubba.

In the halls Vlad and Dani confronted Danny and Phantom.

"Ok, what did you guys see?" asked Dani.

Danny and Phantom explained it to them.

"Grubba! That no good sneak!" said Vlad.

"We have to stop him!" said Dani.

"We have no idea what that machine of his can do, it could zap our strength away before we could do anything," said Danny.

"Or it could turn Grubba into some kind of invincible macho monster," said Phantom.

"We'll have to find out what we can about it before jumping headfirst," said Danny.

"I see, let's tell Mario and the others about this, then go on up the ranks," said Vlad.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

What will Danny and the others do about Grubba and his machine? Will they find anything, or die trying? Find out next time!

Please read and review!


	11. Chapter 3C

Danny and the others try to uncover a way to stop Grubba while raising the ranks.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Of Ghosts and Glory: The Major League

Mario and the others had reached rank eight and were just behind Danny and the others.

"We still don't have any clues about Grubba," said Koops.

"Not to mention Danny is currently fighting the seventh ranked team," said Mario.

Mario's Mailbox SP went off. "I have a message," said Mario.

_If YoU wAnT tO fInD oUt AbOuT tHe CrYsTaL sTaR, lIsTeN tO mE. gO tO tHe WaTeRiNg HoLe._

_FrOm X_

"Who's it from?" asked Goombella.

"There's no name, just X," said Mario.

"Well what did it say?" asked Koops.

"It said to go to the watering hole," said Mario.

"Should we trust this person?" asked Flurrie.

"Well… It's the only lead we have," said Mario.

"Let's go then," said Goombella.

"Wait, where's the watering hole?" asked Koops.

"Danny told me that the Juice Bar is commonly referred to as the watering hole among fighters," said Mario.

So they took the advice and went to the Juice Bar.

"Hey, are you Gonzales?" asked the bartender when they entered.

"That would be me," said Mario.

"Yeah, this woman came by earlier and told me to give this to a mustache named Gonzales," said the bartender as he handed Mario a wrapped gift.

"Who was she?" asked Goombella, "What did she look like?"

"She was wearing a black coat and hood, so I couldn't see her face, but she had to be wearing glasses since there was a glare from the lights inside her hood," explained the bartender.

"My, that doesn't help, but thanks anyway," said Flurrie.

"Whatever," said the bartender as he went back to polishing a glass.

"What do you think it is," said Koops as Mario opened the gift.

Soon Mario was holding a steel hammer in his hands.

"Woah!" said the bartender, "That's a Hammawhack 5000 model! Pretty expensive, that must have been one rich fan of yours!"

"Rich fan?" repeated Mario.

"Who's the richest fan we have?" asked Goombella.

"Oh, I know," said Koops, "That Toadles woman."

"But she doesn't seem like the kind to discreetly give us stuff," said Flurrie, remembering how crazy Toadles acted when they met.

"You're right and didn't she randomly mention a deep hatred of black," said Mario, "Not to mention she doesn't wear glasses."

"Still no clues, but up a hammer," said Goombella.

Suddenly Mario's Mailbox SP went off again and the message was:

_BrEaK tHe BaRrIeR iN tHe MiNoR lEaGuE lOcKeR rOoM._

_fRoM x_

"X again?" said Mario

"What's it say this time?" asked Goombella.

"It says to break a barrier in the minor league locker room," said Mario.

"We'd better do that," said Flurrie, "Even if it sounds wrong."

So they quickly ran to the minor league locker room, but found the problem of the guard.

"Uh… How do we get past him?" asked Koops.

"Look out!" shouted Vlad. He was thrown through the wall of the arena by the Red Harrier and into the guard; two other guards quickly took them away.

"Well that was convenient," said Mario as they entered the locker room.

"What do they want in there?" thought Grubba. He was the only one who wasn't paying attention to the match. He quickly got in contact with Jolene.

"What mustache want here?" asked Cleftor.

"Did you BOMB leave something?" asked Master Crash.

"Maybe the Major League bathroom stopped working again." Said a purple bat named Sir Swoop.

"Uh, something like that," said Mario.

"Where could that barrier be?" asked Goombella.

"Perhaps it is that large yellow section of wall," suggested Flurrie.

"I've seen these before," said Mario. He took his hammer and started spinning, this built up enough speed to smash the wall to bits.

The other fighters quickly ran to there.

"Woah, a secret room," said Sir Swoop.

"We have computer?" said Cleftor.

"What's BOMB with this?" asked Master Crash as he held a paper, "Crystal BOMB Star?"

"Let me see that," said Mario as Master Crash handed him the paper.

"Wow! This has information on Grubba's machine. If we read it we could find a way to stop Grubba," said Goombella.

"What blonde girl talk about Grubba machine?" asked Cleftor.

Just then Jolene entered, "Excuse me. Mr. Gonzales, you shouldn't be in this locker room. And you defiantly shouldn't break our walls." She noticed the paper and said, "I'll just confiscate this for punishment." She took it and sent them to the Major League locker room.

"This thing have internet access," said Cleftor.

In the locker room Mario and the others found Danny and the others. Dani was sitting next to a dazed Vlad.

"You ok Vlad?" asked Goombella.

"Idaho, Oklahoma, California, Connecticut, Ohio," said Vlad.

"He hit his head pretty hard and is now reciting all fifty states, out of any order," said Dani.

"Why were you fighting the Armored Harriers?" asked Koops, "I thought your match was against the Poke-er-Faces."

"It was, but those sore losers had to crash the party," said Phantom, "Good thing I was there."

"Texas!" shouted Vlad. "That's right Vlad," said Dani, comforting him.

"So did you find any information on the Crystal Star, or Grubba," said Danny.

"Both," said Goombella.

"We found a paper that said Grubba's machine runs on the Crystal Star, but Jolene took it before we could find out anything else," said Mario.

"Oh…" said Danny.

"But we now have a friend behind the scenes named X," said Flurrie, "This person seems to know a lot about this place and the Star."

Suddenly Danny's Mailbox DS Lite and Mario's Mailbox SP started ringing.

_Keep sticking your nose in where it doesn't belong and you're D-E-A-D M-E-A-T._

"Oh yeah, this X guy seems very friendly," said Danny.

"But this isn't the same X," said Mario, "Ours writes in alternating capital letters."

"That's good, now we have to register for a match," said Danny as he went to the terminal and put Vlad's ear to the speaker.

"Howdy Inviso-Bill!" shouted Grubba.

Vlad screamed and jumped into the ceiling.

"Thanks Grubba, I knew that would help him," said Danny.

"Daniel you're going to pay!" shouted Vlad, but it was muffled.

"Well Bill, you're next match is against the Wizrobes," said Grubba, "Now I have a hot date soon, so I want you to get this over with as soon as possible, you'll have five minutes when the match starts."

"Let's do this," said Phantom.

"Dani, could you get Vlad out of the ceiling," said Danny.

"Sure," said Dani as she got him out.

Vlad was cursing like crazy when he was out. He stopped when he noticed that everyone was looking at him and said, "You could hear me, couldn't you."

Everyone just nodded.

"Inviso-Bill, time for your match," said the security guard as he escorted the slightly disturbed Team Inviso-Bill to the arena.

"Today's match faces the team in black against the team in robes! That's right its Team Inviso-Bill verses the Wizrobes!" shouted Grubba when the fighters were on the arena, "Let's battle!"

The Wizrobes were Magikoopas, Koopas with staffs wearing long robes and large hats.

"I know these guys weaknesses," said Dani, "Vlad, the green one uses nature attacks so he's vulnerable to fire. Danny, the red one uses fire attacks so he's vulnerable to ice. Phantom, the white one heals them so we'll handle him."

Vlad quickly shot a fire blast at the Green Wizrobe, which hurt and burned him. The White Wizrobe would have healed him, but Dani and Phantom interrupted the attack with an Ecto Blast and a Ground Pound, respectively. Danny shot an ice beam at the Red Wizrobe, freezing him. This gave the opening for an ice blast that defeated the Red Wizrobe. Dani and Phantom attacked the White Wizrobe, defeating him. The Green Wizrobe tried to attack, but the burn did him in.

"The winners are Team Inviso-Bill!" shouted Grubba.

"Mario!" shouted a voice. Bowser, King of the Koopas, jumped up on stage.

"Wait, you aren't Mario. You're that kid who was traveling with him. What was your name? Donny Phanto?" said Bowser

"That's Danny Phantom!" said Danny.

"Woah! Inviso-Bill has enemies everywhere, even ones that don't know his name!" said Grubba.

"Oh this is great, all these people are going to watch me murdalize you!" said Bowser, "Then Mario's next!"

"You won't be murdalizing anyone!" said Dani.

"Yeah, we're going to stop you," said Phantom.

"You pipsqueaks?" laughed Bowser, "Oh that is too funny!"

"Hello, Mr. Bowser," said Vlad.

"Who are you?" asked Bowser.

"Plasmius, Vlad Plasmius," said Vlad, "Might I say that I'm a huge fan of your work."

"Vlad!" said Danny.

"Oh, yeah," said Vlad as he went back to Danny and the others.

"A fan of mine helping good guys?" said Bowser, "I'll just have to destroy you too!"

Bowser quickly used his toxic flame breath on them, burning and poisoning them.

"How do you like that?" asked Bowser.

Danny responded with an ice blast. Vlad decided to stay out since his attacks would heal Bowser. Dani shot a Ghost Ray at Bowser while Phantom used an ineffective Ground Pound.

"My attacks don't work!" said Phantom.

"Then sit this one out," said Danny, "We'll handle this." He and Dani were hurt by the poison and burn.

"We'd better beat him quick," said Dani.

Bowser tried to bite Danny, but Danny just shot ice into his mouth. Dani used her lightning wand to strike Bowser with lightning. Bowser retreated into his shell and rapidly spun around the stage, hitting both Dani and Danny. This attack knocked out Dani.

"I… have… to… beat… him…" said Danny. Unfortunately the poison and burn was too much and Danny fell.

Bowser laughed and said, "Too easy! Now to find Mario!"

"It's not over yet!" said a voice. A pink star with a face wearing a gold ribbon flew over Danny and Dani and revived them.

"A Star Spirit!" said Bowser.

"What happened?" asked Dani.

"I don't know, but let's focus on Bowser!" said Danny.

They attacked Bowser with a barrage of ice and ghost attacks and he was soon defeated.

"Uncle! Uncle!" shouted Bowser as he ran away from Glitzville.

"Ha! When that gorilla comes to mess with Inviso-Bill he doesn't bat an eyebrow to put the hurt on," said Grubba. He looked at his watch and said, "Gotta go! Bye!" He quickly ran out and everyone else left.

"That was weird," said Dani when they entered the locker room, "Where's that cake?" She went to search for a cake they got from a fan as Mario approached Danny.

"How was the match?" asked Mario.

"It was interesting," said Danny, "At the end Bowser attacked us."

"Bowser!" said Mario.

"Don't worry," said Phantom, "We sent him packing."

"Come on Dani, we have to continue fighting," said Danny.

"I'm coming," said Dani as she went over to them.

"Did you eat that entire slice of cake?" asked Danny.

"It was delicious," said Dani.

Danny sighed as he signed up for a match and they eventually beat the fourth ranked team.

Danny's Mailbox DS Lite went off. "A message from X?" said Danny.

_Go MaKe A cAlL._

_fRoM x_

"What's it say?" asked Vlad.

"It says to make a call," said Danny.

"To who?" asked Dani.

"I don't know, there's no number," said Danny.

"Maybe we don't really have to call anyone," said Phantom, "Maybe it means we have to go to a phone."

"Which one?" asked Vlad.

"There's a phone booth out on the plaza, that must be it," said Danny.

When they exited the Glitz Pit they saw a fight break out between Hoggle and Kabbage Koopa.

"Woo! Go Kabbage!" said Goldolb, a gold bob-omb with a top hat and white mustache.

"Dear…" said his wife, a crimson bob-omb with a pink, flowery hat.

"I've got five-hundred coins on that Koopa," said Goldolb.

"People might get hurt if they continue," said Danny.

"I'll handle this," said Dani.

"Hot dogs!" shouted Hoggle as he punched Kabbage Koopa.

"Cabbages!" shouted Kabbage Koopa as he kicked Hoggle.

"Stop this!" shouted Dani as she shot and ecto blast between the two, "Go back to running your shops before someone gets hurt."

Hoggle and Kabbage Koopa decided to calm down and follow her advice.

"Wow…" said Bub, Goldolb's orange son, "She's strong and nice."

He picked a flower from the nearby patch and went over to Dani.

"Uhm… Miss Inviso-Jill," said Bub, "Here." He handed the flower to Dani.

"Err… thanks?" said Dani as she went back to Danny and the others and Bub went over to his family.

"What was with that?" asked Dani.

"I think that little kid has a bit of a crush on you Danielle," said Vlad.

Dani became embarrassed and blushed.

"Don't worry, it's just one of those little kid crushes," said Danny, "He'll get over it."

"Well… Let's go find that key," said the still embarrassed Dani.

"Got it," said Phantom.

"How did you get it so quick?" asked Danny.

"I can run fast and I left while that bob-omb kid did something with Dani," said Phantom.

Danny looked at a tag on the key and said, "This is the key to the storage room."

"Then we must have to go there," said Vlad.

When they got to the corner of the halls they peeked over to see Jolene talking to a guard.

"So you didn't find anyone in there," said Jolene.

"No Miss Jolene, not even a mouse," said the guard.

"Well keep it that way," said Jolene as the two parted ways. When she walked towards them Dani turned them invisible. Jolene didn't notice them and went into Grubba's office.

"Let's go," said Danny. He ran over and unlocked the door to the storage room. The group quickly ran in and locked the door behind them.

"My, if it isn't the great Inviso-Bill," said a voice. They looked towards some boxes to see Ms. Mows.

"Oh what are you doing here?" asked Vlad.

"Was it you making noise in here?" asked Phantom.

"Noise, me? No, I never make noise. Rule one to thievery," said Ms. Mows, "By the way there's a switch here that will get the stairs. Can you find it?" With that she left.

"That was weird," said Dani.

"Hey, is this the switch?" asked Phantom. He found a switch painted on the wall in a way that made it almost impossible to see if you weren't looking carefully.

"That has to be it," said Danny as he flipped the switch. A staircase unfolded down from the ceiling.

"They must really want people to not get to the upstairs storage," said Vlad.

"That makes this a little more suspicious," said Danny.

The group silently ran up the metal stairs and found some boxes and a locked door. Danny tried the key on the door, but it didn't work.

"Hey guys, look at these boxes," said Dani. A lot of wooden boxes were lined up in rows.

"What about them," said Danny, "They're just a bunch of boxes up against the wall."

"Look at the top, the ceiling goes on past them," said Dani.

They looked and saw that she was right.

"Why would they block off part of the place with this?" asked Vlad.

"I don't know, but we can't get through to find out," said Danny.

"That's not true," said Dani as she phased through the boxes.

"I wish I could do that," said Phantom.

"Guy's there's a large barrier covering something on this side, I'm going to find out about it," said Dani.

She phased through the large barrier and into a vent. She went down the vent and eventually found and opening. She looked though and saw Grubba and Jolene talking.

"…so you didn't find hide or hair of nobody in the storage room, that what yer sayin'?" asked Grubba.

"Yes, it's as empty as possible," said Jolene.

"Thanks for checking, you're a peach Jolene," said Grubba, "Now I have another question, ever heard of the Crystal Star?"

Jolene got nervous and said, "Crystal Star? No sir, I haven't."

"Oh, well ok then, take a break why don't ya," said Grubba.

"Yes sir," said Jolene as she left.

"Woo, that was close," said Grubba, "Can't let anything slip out about that, now can I."

Dani accidentally knocked her foot against a pipe in the ceiling.

"What was that?" asked Grubba.

"Uh… squeak?" said Dani.

"Oh, nothin' but a mouse, a big one by the sound of it. I'd better send the order to put out traps," said Grubba. He left to talk to the janitors.

Dani quickly flew back to where Danny, Vlad, and Phantom were.

"Got any Goombas?" asked Phantom.

"Go Cheep-Cheep," said Vlad. Phantom grabbed another card from the pile in the middle of the three of them.

"Uh, why are you guys playing Go Fish?" asked Dani.

"It's called Go Cheep-Cheep," said Danny, "Got any Shroobs?"

"Go Cheep-Cheep," said Phantom.

"Do you guys want to get back to the locker room?" asked Dani.

"Sure, why not. Got any Lakitus?" said Vlad.

"Go Cheep-Cheep," said Danny.

Dani had to pick them up and fly them back to the locker room with their cards.

Later that night Grubba was going up to the locked room in the storage room when something caught his eye.

"A playing card?" said Grubba as he picked it up, he knew only one person who had playing cards, "Phantom…"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Oh no! Grubba found the playing card and is now suspicious of a certain yoshi. What will happen next? Find out next time!

Please read and review!


End file.
